Un ángel enamorado
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Tatsuhiro, un ángel se enamora del medico cirujano Tatsumi Souichi... ¿que consecuencias habran por esete amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Un ángel enamorado o City Of Angels, es una película de 1998 basada en otra película Alemana, llamada CIELO SOBRE BERLIN 1987 (Wings of Desire) en la cual la primera se relata la experiencia de un ángel que se enamora de una doctora… Aunque en la versión original, relata la historia de dos Ángeles que desean experimentar lo que es ser un humano y más…**

**Este fic está basado en la película que protagonizan, Meg Ryan y Nicolas Cages… seguiré la trama de la historia, con muchos detalles míos no se preocupen por las que no gustan de adaptaciones n_n**

**Aquí el resumen entonces…**

**Tetsuhiro, es un Ángel que se encarga de guiar a los humanos por el buen camino y llevarlos en su momento de muerte.**

**Souichi Tatsumi es un Médico Cirujano que ha sufrido de pérdidas en lo largo de su vida, él a costa de todas esas vidas arrebatadas piensa hacerle la guerra a la muerte y no permitir que ningún paciente muera en sus manos, mas sin embargo ¿Podrá, luchar contra esa fuerza con la que lucha?**

**Ambos se conocerán en una situación que los pondrá a discutir más adelante, pero en el transcurso de la historia ese ángel, conocerá a un hombre que lo cambiara todo y dará sentido a sus dudas, pues ¿Esta bien amar a un hombre humano? ¿No sería malo? **

**Parejas:**

**Masaki x Souichi (Al menos lo intenta xD)**

**Morinaga X Souichi (Llorare u.u)**

**Bien espero les agrade, emm, sé que muchas esperan mis demás historias pero, este ya lo tenía hecho (Al menos hasta el segundo capítulo y pienso que ira tranquilamente pues bueno ya está la película hecha a menos que me salga de la trama y haga otras escenas xDDD) **

_**A las curiosas que vieron la película al leer el primer capítulo quiero decirles que si… así será el final. **_

**Sin más aquí el dismailer…**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de exclusiva autoridad de HINAKO TAKANAGA y la película CITY of ANGELS, PERTENECE A Regancy studios y Warner Bross, con esto no quiero decir que he plagiado el libro o el libreto… Solo he tomado la trama para hacer algo para las que gustan de esta pareja.**

**Espero les agrade e imaginen a esos dos así como los coloco, besos y abrazos a todas.**

**En lo personal amo esa película yay! Es mi pasión la he visto muchas veces en el cine jajaja xD y me la descargue hace poco y no se me entro la loquera bueno, nos vemos y sorry a las amantes de la ortografía esta vez no se lo pase a mi Beta porque no quería sofocarla en el día del amor y la amistad D así que si lo leí bien n_n cuidaos mucho espero sea de su agrado chaito.**

**Un Ángel Enamorado.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

"_Generalmente yo nunca rezo… desde que la mayoría de mi familia murió… no lo hago; pero…"_

_Caminaba de un lado a otro en la fría y triste habitación, su hermana la única persona que estaba a su lado en este mundo se estaba desvaneciendo, la chica de cabellos cafés y ojos color miel admiraba la aflicción y dolor de su hermano mayor, además observaba con atención a un hombre en la habitación, traía prendas negras y los cabellos azul oscuros revueltos apenas y cubrían parte de su frente y esos ojos color verde, los cuales le observaban con devoción dándole una paz a todo su dolor. Cerraba de vez en cuando los ojos y susurraba con voz apagada.-Nii-san… Hay… Hay un hombre en la habitación.- Elevaba su mano la cual el sujetaba y con lágrimas le observaba de manera angustiosa, su pecho se apretó al ver el termómetro que sacaba de la boca de su hermana, él apenas tenía 17 años no sabía qué hacer. Era como un padre para su hermana, pues desde hace dos años atrás, su padre y hermano habían fallecido en un fatal accidente, y al nacer la joven en la cama, su madre murió presa de un cáncer que le carcomió la vida. Solo la tenía a ella y llorando afligido susurro._

_-Kanako… ¿De qué hablas?-Estaba asustado eso solo significaba que ella estaba delirando, ladeaba su rostro a todos lados en la habitación y no ubicaba nada ni a nadie._

_-Nii-san, te-tengo frio.-_

_-Es porque tienes fiebre.- Dijo, ignorando lo que su hermana había visto, pero si sentía esa presencia que antes había percibido con el fallecimiento de su madre… tomo el termómetro en su mano el cual dictaba 40 y medio grados, era demasiado, no tenía conocimientos de medicina y el doctor, parecía haberse atrasado, no podía aguantarlo más y enseguida pensó algo que le podría ayudar.- Kanako.- Le llamo con voz rota y angustiosa, la elevo en su brazos y la llevo al cuarto de baño, en el cual la sumergió en la helada agua a lo que la niña grito violenta._

_-NII-SAN ESTA FRIA.- El chico se impactó y grito._

_-¡KANAKO!- La niña se desmayó su cuerpo no soporto el agua fría, se puso de pie con rapidez, retiro la ropa mojada de su hermana de tan solo 9 años y envistió con una pijama de franela suave y caliente, corrió de prisa por el pasillo del multi familiar en el que vivía, hasta llegar a donde una vecina…-¡MATSUDA-SAN!-Grito tocando la puerta con demencia y desesperación con su hermana en brazos._

_-Souichi-san, ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Kanako, Kanako esta…- Grito con lágrimas en todos su rostro, la ambulancia llego después de unos minutos, y el mientras recorrían la calle al hospital gritaba en sus pensamientos.-"Por favor, no lo hagas, no me arrebates a mi hermana, no de nuevo no….-" _

_Ya en el hospital._

_La camilla recorría el pasillo, los paramédicos indicaban que la situación era grave, mientras ella solo podía ver la silueta de aquel hombre que caminaba a su lado con esa misma cara de tranquilidad y armonía, ella solo sonrió y cuestiono con voz casi audible.-¿No tienes frio?- El negó y noto como la sometían a la sala en donde, le colocaban intravenosas y tomaban su pulso, Souichi su hermano estaba en la sala de emergencias, sostenía el peluche favorita de ella aferrado en sus manos y lo presionaba al pecho, cuando de pronto escucho._

_-¡NO TIENE PULSO!- Soltó el muñeco el cual pareció caer lentamente, aquel hombre, que se había quedado afuera y admiraba por la ventana del pasillo susurraba._

_-__**¿Ya estas lista?- **__Ladeo su rostro muy despacio a su lado izquierdo,____Kanako ya estaba a su lado, mientras ella misma se observaba en la sala, como los doctores trataban de reanimarla, la joven de cabellos castaños observo hacia arriba en donde el hombre de cabellos azules oscuros y desordenados le admiraba y extendía su mano para sujetarla._

_-¿Eres Dios?- Cuestiono infantil la niña a lo que él negó y entonces cuestiono.-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_**-Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro.-**__ Respondió con calma y voz grave pero suave como si fuera un susurro de viento primaveral, analizaba las acciones y las expresiones en la ojo miel quien observaba a su hermano llorar desconsoladamente dentro de la sala._

_-¿Puede venir mi Nii-san?-_

_**-No…-**__ Respondió con voz suave y calma._

_-Pero… ¿Lo entenderá, comprenderá que me vaya a donde mamá, Papá y Tomoe-nii-san?- Tetsuhiro asentía al tiempo que decía._

_-__**Lo hará… algún día.-**__ Emprendieron el viaje por el pasillo y susurraba la pequeña._

_-¿Iré al cielo?-_

_-__**Hai…-**__ Susurro con calma, para desaparecer por el pasillo en una enorme luz…_

Caminaba despacio sobre la arena de la playa, admirando el amanecer que se suscitaría en unos minutos, a su lado un hombre de cabellos castaños se unió, al igual que de la nada reaparecieron varios más con las mismas vestimentas un chaquetón negro pan atoles negros, zapatos negros y camisas negras, despacio él se movilizaba mientras a su lado aquel susurraba.-¿Y cómo te fue, en tu primera vez?-

-Fue… extraño, ver la expresión de alguien que sufre por la muerte.-

-Tetsuhiro… ese es el fin de todos los seres humanos.-

-¿Alguna vez fuimos humanos Kunihiro?-

-No… fuimos creados por él, para ser diferente a esos seres, ayudarles y a guiarlos en lo que se puede.-

-Me da mucha tristeza, era tan pequeña.-

-Cuando tu destino está marcado y el cuerpo falla, no hay manera de que puedas cambiar lo que sucederá ten eso en mente.- El castaño ahora admiraba al fondo en donde ya podía ver a sus compañeros reunidos mientras Tetsuhiro agregaba.

-Ella, me pregunto ¿Si podía ser un ángel?-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que… no.-

-Hiciste bien y ¿Cómo reacciono?-

-Mal, decía que quería cuidar a su hermano mayor y resguardarlo con sus alas como las mías.-

-¿Alas?-

-Si…- Susurro cabizbajo.-Le dije que le haría unas de papel y se la pensó… me dijo…. ¿De qué sirve tener alas, si no puedes volar o sentir el viento en tu rostro?- Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro se silenciaron al sentir el calor del sol mañanero golpearles su rostro, al menos esa sensación si podían sentirla, era increíblemente pacifica….

13 Años después…Cuidad de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos…

Caminaban por los tejados, admirando todo desde las alturas, ellos eran ángeles que podían verlo todo, estaban ahí esperando para ir a ayudarte y hacerte sentir fuerte o por lo menos sobre llevar el dolor que la vida nos deja, Tetsuhiro era uno de ellos, un ángel que ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, con un solo roce de sus dedos él podía curar o por lo menos aliviar tu dolor.

Se encontraba arriba de un anuncio en la calle, de la ciudad de los Ángeles, él y su mejor amigo y compañero Kunihiro susurraban.-Entonces, le pregunte qué era lo que más le gustaba.-

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Cuestiono intrigado el ángel de cabellos castaño.

-Me respondió, que lo que más le gusto de toda su vida era las pijamas.- Kunihiro emitió una sonrisa y susurro.

-¿Pijamas?-

-Si…- Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Vaya, los americanos son muy diferentes a los Japoneses ¿no es verdad?-

-Si…- Respondió Tetsuhiro admirando aquella ciudad imponente y tremendamente agitada.-¿Hicimos bien en venir a este sitio?-

-Bueno después de tanto tiempo en Japón, creo que es una idea mejor, aquí se necesita más de nosotros.- Sonrió Kunihiro a lo que el susurro.

-Alguna vez, te has preguntado, ¿Qué se sentiría si uno de ellos te tocara?- El castaño le observo confuso.

-¿Tocarme, los humanos?-

-Si…-

-No, ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta Tetsuhiro?- El mencionado dejo de ver al castaño y con una sonrisa pacifica respondió.

-A nada, perdona, soné extraño.-Kunihiro susurro.

-No necesitan vernos ni tocarnos, somos ángeles, no somos humanos… ellos, no lo entenderían.- Susurro el castaño observando al paisaje urbano, para ponerse en pie y estirarse.- Bueno debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo se acabó la hora de descanso, sonrió.- Prométeme que te portaras bien o te reportare.-

-Pareces un dictador.-Susurro con calma el peli azul oscuro, observando como él se desvanecía.

En su cabeza solo estaba esa idea.

Pues había observado a una pareja en un elevador, por décadas y siglos el no comprendía lo que era el beso el roce de los dedos de otra persona, no sabía que era ser un ser humano, ni siquiera comía o padecía apetito, ellos solo estaban ahí, sin sentir nada de eso, y la razón por la que no padecían hambre era, que ellos no conocían el sabor de la comida; hablaban diferentes idiomas e iban de país en país, viajaban por todo el mundo y conocían a cada persona, escuchaban los pensamientos como si fueran susurros en el viento.

Eran los enviados de Dios que se encargaban de ayudarle aunque sea un poco en su ardua labor, controlar a millones y millones de seres humanos a veces no es tarea fácil para una sola entidad. Suspiro hondo y se preparó, se alisto para ir a su próxima misión, el hospital de la ciudad.

Entre las calles de la ciudad, un joven de cabellera larga y plateada se sometía entre los carros, esquivando el peligro, pedaleaba con entera experiencia, no había pasado todos esos años en esa ciudad por nada, él se evitaba el usar los metros y los autos, porque no era lo suyo, disfrutaba el viento golpear su rostro, los ruidos de la calle la banalidad que se esparcía por todos lados. Su vida había sido dura, había perdido a toda su familia y el para luchar en contra de la fuerzas divina que arrebataron a sus seres queridos decidió estudiar medicina, era el mejor cardiólogo de toda la ciudad, a sus 30 años ya tenía mucha fama, era el mejor. Nadie había muerto en su mesa desde que inició su camino como cirujano. Con prisa se introducía a la parte trasera del hospital de la ciudad, su localizador no dejaba de sonar y de vibrar había una emergencia que el atendería. Dejo muy bien atada su bicicleta y corrió por los pasillos, para apurarse a llegar a los casilleros de los doctores, en donde rápidamente se quitó la camisa y su pantalones deportivos, los guantes para andar en bicicleta y ato muy bien su cabello en una cola mientras se colocaba las vestimentas de cirujano, un traje celeste, sin chiste, con prisa se movilizo admirando su localizador el cual decía.

_**Dr. Junya: Ve al cuarto de cardiología.**_

Junto sus cejas y llego con calma al lugar en donde dijo con voz un poco grave y seria.-Oi, te he dicho que no me mandes mensajes a mi localizador si no son emergencias.

El medico que había citado al peli largo se giró en su puesto y susurro.-Esta es una emergencia.- Souichi arrugo las cejas y se acercó directamente a su lado, observaban la pantalla de Radiología y rápidamente cuestionaba.

-¿Cuál es su historia?-

-¡Oh si, Hola, Masaki! ¿Cómo estás? Escucharte saludar sería muy lindo de tu parte Souichi-san.- Saludo un rubio con entero interés admirando el rostro del que apenas llegaba, le observaba con entero amor o quizás devoción y a la vez discreción pues estaban en un lugar de trabajo, ya se conocía que Souichi era el soltero más codiciado, pero también se rumoraba que no le gustaban para nada las mujeres, ¿Había alguna razón? La verdad no se sabía, más bien Souichi evitaba a toda costa formalizar una relación, lo suyo era su profesión y sus pacientes; pero a Masaki no le iba detener eso, él estaba dispuesto a serle sincero de alguna manera debería de ganarse su corazón y esa noche se lo pediría.-Este paciente sufrió una arritmia cardiaca, estaba en su casa y se calló, los paramédicos lo reanimaron y bueno su cardiograma no me agrada para nada.- Souichi, había ignorado el comentario anterior del Junya, admiraba con los ojos serios aquella imagen congelándola y susurrando.

-Mmm.- Elevo su mano a su barbilla y susurro, apuntando con su dedo índice en la pantalla.- Ese catéter parece estar obstruido.- Suspiro hondo y enfureció.-Y no es el único catéter obstruido.- Detuvo la imagen de las venas en la pantalla.- Mira, toda esta zona esta obstruida… ¿Quién fue el que coloco estos catéter?-

-Al parecer fue un recién graduado.-

-Espero que el daño en la arteria nos sea permanente, esos estúpidos.-

-Tranquilo Souichi, son practicantes como lo fuiste tú y yo.-

-Si claro, pero ¿Permitir que suceda esto? Espero el comité lo revise.-

-Si yo también.- Respondió observando ahora con interés su rostro perfilado, era hermoso sus ojos miel su nariz su perfil su voz todo era tan lindo en ese platinado que lo traía loco.

-¿Ya lo están preparando?-

-Está todo listo.- El rubio asintió y agrego.- Tu equipo está listo para comenzar.-

-Bien.- Dijo ahora movilizándose para irse cuando a preparar.

-¡Oh Souichi!, el paciente quiere conocerte primero.-El mencionado asintió y con prisa, fue a la sala de operaciones en donde se puso una careta y entro a observar al hombre que operaria, el impacto fue tremendo en el Tatsumi, al notar que ese rostro era idéntico al de su fallecido padre, trago grueso y susurro.

-Soy el Doctor Tatsumi, seré su cirujano.- Susurro con voz apagada a lo que el paciente a efecto de la anestesia no pudo decirle nada… el solo vio blanco.

Ya se había iniciado la operación, todo estaba saliendo muy bien mientras él hacia lo suyo susurraba.- Esto es un desastre, ¿Cómo es que este hombre está vivo aun?- Masaki siendo su ayudante susurraba, mientras succionaba la sangre y el agua de los tubos esterilizantes para que nada se infectara, pues tenían abierto su pecho.

-Pues es un milagro.-Souichi detuvo todo movimiento y susurro.

-Los milagros no existen, esto solo es suerte.- Expuso de forma seria, admiro a su alrededor a sus colegas y enfermeros expuso.- ¿Podrías poner un poco e música por favor?- Uno de ellos se movió y enseguida la tonada comenzó a darse.- Perfecto, un catéter perfecto.- Susurro con calma y observando el rostro de su paciente.

En la habitación, Tetsuhiro se presentó, se movía con calma entre los doctores, los cuales ya estaban cerrando el pecho en el paciente, todo estaba terminando, Souichi susurraba.- Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, ya hemos terminado.- Se dirigió a la puerta que daba a los lavamanos y tomaba el teléfono para informar que todo había salido bien a la doctora de guardia cuando de pronto.

Tetsuhiro se acercaba al paciente y tocaba su pecho, para susurrar.

-_**Lo lamento pero debes venir conmigo**_.-

Los enfermeros e incluso Masaki escucharon la alarma comenzar a sonar, uno de ellos expuso con voz elevada.- Tiene tabicaría.- De prisa el anestesista que había retirado la guía, se apuraba para colocarle de nuevo puesto que supuso que el Tatsumi abriría de nuevo, rápidamente Masaki se apuró a llegar al hombre mientras una enfermera corría a donde estaba el pelos largos. Souichi estaba al teléfono cuando escucho el grito.

-¡DOCTOR TATSUMI!- El regreso de prisa, noto como Masaki le daba masajes en el pecho y cuestionaba con las manos puestas en sus caderas.

-¿Aplicaron endocrina?-, observando atento lo que el rubio hacía con tanto esmero.

-Sí, 500mg.- Masaki seguía masajeando y las alarmas seguían sonando.-Voy a darle electro choques.

-¡APAGA ESA MALDITA ALARMA!- Grito furioso el platinado.-Dale 30.-

-Ok.- Masaki preparaba las paletas y se escuchaba el sonido de estas al cargarse con electricidad.- Despejen.- Dio tres toques elevando la potencia pero nada, seguía igual, entonces Souichi grito.

\- ¡NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO!- Para que una enfermera le colocara una bata de papel y gritara.- VOY A ABRIRLO DE NUEVO.- Se movieron con prisa, tanto Souichi como el anestesiólogo, el hacia el corte con el bisturí y Masaki y otro enfermero colocaban los fórceps para abrir el Tórax mientras Souichi gritaba.- Paletas, cargadas a 20 amperios.-

-Si.- Gritaba, el coordinador de la máquina de electrochoques, mientras la enfermera daba unos palos con puntas de metal redondos de al menos unos 10 centímetros de diámetro, el ojo miel coloco las paletas en el corazón que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-¡No está funcionando!- Grito, para apartar las paletas y con prisa comenzó a masajear el corazón en sus manos, para elevar su ritmo y hacerle reaccionar el reflejo de palpito una y otra vez sin poder detenerse, mientras gritaba en sus pensamientos_.-"No puedes morirte, no lo hagas, vamos Papa…"-_ Masajeaba enérgicamente.

A un costado, estaba Tetsuhiro observando como el intentaba infructuosamente animar al paciente quien lentamente se separaba de su cuerpo e iba a su lado y susurraba.-_Está haciendo todo por salvarme.-_

-_**Si…-**_ Susurro cuando ambos escucharon.

-¡Souichi, déjalo, se ha ido!- Indico Masaki Souichi le observo severo y luego observo a otro extremo de la sala en donde estaba Tetsuhiro al tiempo que grito.

-¡EL NO IRA A NINGUNA PARTE!- Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, Tetsuhiro estaba sorprendido de piedra, analizaba esa mirada valiente y tremendamente determinada escarbar todo su ser, observarle directamente a su alma interna, pero luego la vio caer al cuerpo que ya estaba sin vida…

Caminaba por los pasillos, se dirigía a la sala de esperas, pudo ver a lo lejos a la familia de su paciente aquel hombre tenía esposa e hijos una chica de al menos unos 16 años y otros dos más con esposa e hijos; el suspiro hondo era la primera muerte en su mesa, tan mal se sintió que recordó cuando el doctor que había atendido a su madre al nacer Kanako se presentó en la misma forma que él lo haría ahora mismo. Sus pasos se hicieron escuchar en el silencioso pasillo. Finalmente se posaba en la sala y susurraba.-¿Los familiares del señor John?- La mujer que hablaba con su hija se puso de pie de prisa.

Analizaba a aquel chico y no dejaba de pensar que era un joven practicante sin pensar susurro.-¿En dónde está el doctor?-

-Señora, soy el Doctor Tatsumi, yo opere a su esposo.- Expuso el, con voz un poco rota, los sentimientos lo estaban golpeando.

-¿Qué tal salió?- Todos absolutamente todos le observaban y el solo podía tragar grueso y responder.

-Lo lamento, no sobrevivió.-

-¿Qué, co-como, dijo?-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Cuestiono la hija comenzando a llorar.

-Pudimos liberar la arteria y colocar un nuevo catéter, pero desarrollo una tabicaría mortal que…- Ni siquiera le dejaron explicar, ya los gritos y lamentos se daban, él se sintió verdaderamente mal, era la primera vez que perdía un paciente, admiro como la familia se juntaba y lloraban la perdida, se observó a el mismo años atrás, sin poder decir más, salió de aquel lugar, agacho su rostro y cubrió sus ojos con los flecos, caminaba rápido por no decir que corría directo a las gradas de emergencias, corría escaleras arriba, pero el dolor y la impotencia le ganaron, se sentó despacio en las gradas y comenzó a torturarse internamente.

_-"Maldición… ¿Por qué sucedió? En mi mesa… yo… lo siento… lo siento… ¿Qué fue lo que paso, lo hice todo bien, fue algo que hice mal? Todo fue perfecto, no había error, pero entonces ¿Por qué murió?"_\- Lloraba desmedidamente, había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, exactamente 13 años atrás.

A su frente se presentó Tetsuhiro, él quería darle tranquilidad decirle que había hecho todo bien, pero que los designios y el destino de ese hombre habían llegado a su fin, el creador lo llamo, para que no sufriera más, Tetsuhiro observaba las lágrimas correr por sus mejías, sus ojos miel estaban temblando de tristeza y frustración, estaba destrozado, logro ver como el pelo largo posaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y él las tomo, pero el Tatsumi no logro percibir su toque, estaba cegado en su tristeza que no lograba sentir la calma a su dolor que aquel ángel le trataba de entregar, hubo un momento en que esos ojos miel observaron directo al frente y Tetsuhiro logro ver directamente esa mirada que formo lágrimas de nuevo…-_"Falle…"-_

Se repitió el ojo miel severo en sus pensamientos, Tetsuhiro quizás no podía sentir sus manos ni el agua de sus lágrimas, pro si había algo que podían sentir los ángeles era ese desgarro en los corazones que sufrían.

Podían sentir regocijo, alegría, lujuria y codicia, podían sentir todo hasta incluso la rabia de aquellos.

Padecía pena por aquel cirujano, pero no tenía que hacerlo, el veía muertes todos los días y esa no era especial, pero… el hecho de que aquel doctor prácticamente lo observo, lo mantuvo bastante inquieto, se tenía que encontrar con Kunihiro, para informar acerca de su resiente suceso, caminaban entre las calles y el presentimiento y malos pensamientos de un sujeto los llevo a entrar a una tienda de abarrotes, mientras caminaban entre los pasillos y estantes, Tetsuhiro susurraba.-¿Kunihiro, alguna vez has sido visto?-

El castaño detuvo sus movimientos y elevo una ceja para responder con entera calma y sabiduría.-Bueno ¿Tu estas mirándome, o no?-

-No, no por mí, ni por el que muere ni por los que deliran… sino más bien por los humanos.- Hizo una pausa y afirmo.- Mas bien ser visto como un hombre.-

El de cabellos castaños elevo su mirada al cielo y rasco un rato su barbilla, para seguir caminando y dirigirse al mostrador, cuando lo hicieron el respondió.- Una ocasión, en un restaurante, una mujer ciega, se giró hacia a mí y de pronto me pidió que le diera salsa de tomate.-

Tetsuhiro arrugo sus cejas en confusión y cuestiono.-¿Pero, estaba ciega, no podía ver?-

-¡Cierto! Pero de alguna forma ella sabía que yo estaba ahí.-Kunihiro admiro la expresión en el ángel y susurro.-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Hoy, un doctor, en la sala de operaciones, me vio, al menos sabía que estaba ahí.-

Kunihiro le observo por un momento y suspirando hondo expuso.-Tetsuhiro, él no te vio, nadie puede verte a menos que tú lo quieras.-

-¿Y… si lo quiero?-

Kunihiro arrugo las cejas y cuestiono directo.-¿Y por qué querrías que te viera?-

Nervioso y un poco confundido el mismo, respondió de prisa antes de ser descubierto.- Pues Para ayudarle.-Ambos escucharon, un sonido extraño de un arma al cargarse y un grito que espanto a todos los clientes de aquella tienda.

-¡TODOS AL PISO MALDICION! se tiraban al piso gracias a las ordenes violentas del sujeto del arma quien apuntaba a todos con odio y adrenalina.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA CAJA!-Aquel hombre estaba con un arma amenazo a todos los ahí presentes de nuevo y grito.-NADIE SE MUEVA.- El dependiente estaba temblando y totalmente nervioso y asustado, rápidamente pensó mientras la pistola le apuntaba directo a su rostro.

_-"Dios, no volveré a ver a mis hijas."-_Tragaba grueso mientras trataba de sacar con nervios el dinero, el corazón le palpitaba violentamente y haciendo recuerdos seguía pensando.-"_No podre ir con ellas de viaje_,_ yo nunca pude ir al gran cañón."-_

-¡APRESURATE DAME EL DINERO!- Gritaba el asaltante bastante furioso y agitado de un momento a otro soltaría el balazo, pero pronto Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro se situaron tras de ambos, el primero tras del dependiente y el castaño tras del asaltante, ambos tocaron suavemente sus hombros y los tranquilizaron_.-"¿Que estoy haciendo? Cálmate."-_ Pensó de repente el maleante mientras el dependiente susurraba.

-Cálmate, aquí esta.- Dijo entregando la bolsa con calma, pues el toque del ojo verde le había hecho calmarse y no hacer nada estúpido, mientras eso pasaba y el sujeto se iba corriendo del lugar Kunihiro susurró

-No necesitan vernos.- Con calma Tetsuhiro pudo percibir el alivio en el lugar, mientras todos daban gracias a Dios por haber salido ilesos y que no hubiese pasado una desgracia, Tetsuhiro se sintió un poco decepcionado y bastante confuso, ¿Por qué querría el que ese humano le viera? ¿Qué razón tendría? ¿Algo le atraía de ese médico, que sería?

Los días pasaban y cierto médico, no podía superar lo ocurrido, no había podido dormir por todos esos días y apenas comía, se encontraba en la sala de operaciones, admirando la mesa en la oscuridad, tenía una mirada ida y bastante triste aún más decepcionada, sinceramente aquello lo había devastado, fallar no era lo suyo, pero también pasaba por su cabeza el recuerdo de esa familia llorando.

Noto que las luces se encendían y uno de los enfermeros susurraba.-¡Oh! ¡Llega temprano, Doctor Tatsumi!- Él no se movió solo se mantuvo admirando la tela celeste de la mesa de operaciones y un sentimiento de nauseas se formó en su boca, sin perder tiempo corrió al sanitario y dejo salir todo lo que apenas había comido. Minutos después salía y se acomodaba el gorro para alistarse a operar; mas sin embargo, noto que todos los equipos e incluso el paciente que estaba dispuesto a operar era llevado a su habitación, pronto cuestiono a uno de los enfermeros.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Cancelaron la operación.-

-¿Qué pero por qué?- Souichi logro ver a Masaki y enseguida llego a él para cuestionar.

-¿Oye que ocurre?-

-Retrasaron la operación, hasta nuevo aviso.-

-¿De qué hablas? ese paciente llevaba meses esperando esta operación.- Expuso bastante confuso y comenzando a molestarse.

-Souichi, solo la reprogramaron.-

-Pero no entiendo? por qué demonios hasta ahora?-Estaba furioso si había algo que lo molestaba era que cambiaran las cosas en el ultimo momento.

-Solo es una válvula de repuesto, no es nada de otro mundo, tranquilo.- Él estaba sofocándose, tanto así que lo llevo a la sala que permanecía sola.

-¿Quién ordeno esto?-Cuestionaba mientras entraba con Masaki a su lado.

-Bueno, el director.-

-¿Qué y por qué no me lo dijo el?-

-Pues…-

-Es un cobarde, voy a verlo.- Dijo apartándolo de su camino, pero el rubio tomo su brazo y susurro.

-Souichi, cálmate, escucha te ves muy mal, no estás bien, cuando estés mejor la harás, por ahora debes ir a descansar.-

-Maldición, esto es una ofensa, ¿Lo sabes?- Cuestiono.-Esto me está avergonzando frente a todos.-Mientras ellos se movían adentro, Tetsuhiro aparecía en el lugar admiraba todo aquello con interés mientras el rubio susurraba.

-Escucha, me di cuenta que los familiares del paciente que murió, han impuesto un demanda, quieren saber de quién es la culpa y sé que eso te está preocupando… yo sé muy bien que no fue tu culpa si no la de ese practicante.- El asintió y susurro.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué hacen esto, acaso me piensan suspender, por un maldito error que no fue mío?- Cuestiono bastante molesto.

-Nada de eso…- Susurro el rubio acercándose a él y tomando su mano.- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, diste una gran pelea.-

-Mira, la verdad no se contrae que peleamos.-

-Souichi….-

-Olvídalo… Estoy perdiendo el juicio, tal parece que mis valores químicos y hormonales están un poco desbalanceados.-

-Souichi.- Susurro de nuevo Masaki de forma que Tetsuhiro se sintió inquieto.-Estas cansado, puedo ver tus ojeras…- El silencio rodeo la sala y enseguida el rubio cuestiono.-¿Por qué no… respondiste a mis mensajes?-

-Porque ya te he dicho que mi localizador no es un celular o mucho menos un buzón en donde puedas colocar tus estúpidos mensajes de amor.-Gruño severo.- Además…-Observo a otro lado y observando por la ventana que no había nadie de gente ya.-Este no es momento.- Dijo para intentar salir del lugar.

-¿Cuándo lo será?-

-No, te ofendas pero, yo…-Masaki no permitió que hablara, solo elevo su mano despacio y mientras la besaba con calma susurro, entre esa piel.

-Eres muy bueno, pero si sigues desvelándote y desgastándote, no podrás volver a operar.- Souichi estaba confuso, no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello, jamás había sentido nada por nadie, la verdad es que las mujeres no le atraían en lo más mínimo y evitaba a toda costa a los hombres por que por alguna extraña razón él tenía algo que siempre atraía a estos, valorando a su colega no decidió hacer una escena violenta por aquel insano acto, solamente suspiro y termino de escuchar.- Descansa, volverás el lunes y ya…- Tetsuhiro estaba sintiendo algo extraño, era un sentimiento nuevo algo llamado envidia y celos, algo que solo lo había percibido en los humanos y eso lo estaba poniendo un poco o más que inquieto…

Pese a aquel extraño suceso del cual él ya estaba enterado, tomándolo como un cortejo por parte de aquel rubio pues percibió las intenciones en esos ojos azules que miraban con devoción al cirujano no podía evitar sentirse inquieto pues eso solo vio en tantas parejas de hombres y mujeres al unirse.

Dejando eso a un lado decidió ir a la biblioteca, lugar preferible para los ángeles, ellos pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, les atraía de gran manera el escuchar la lectura de cada uno de los que ahí se reunían, eligiendo a un humano en especial que le relataría alguna historia, ellos amaban la narración era como si ellos pudieran vivir el momento exacto de aquella ilusoria descripción. Tetsuhiro caminaba entre los pasillos atestados de libros y de muchísimos pensamientos que viajaban a través del silencio como en susurros. Se colocó en un balcón admirando a todos los suyos a los costados de cada uno de los seres que leían animadamente aquellos libros.

Estaba confundido, ¿Realmente eso sucedió? ¿Es posible que un hombre ame a otro hombre y que este le corresponda? ¿Entonces lo que sentía por ese doctor era algo parecido o semejante? Habían muchas preguntas que no podía hacerle a Kunihiro, puesto que él lo reprendería de muy mala forma, no obstante en su desesperación por sus animados y aventureros pensamientos llego a él un párrafo acérrimo… Escuchaba la lectura de una mujer que leía emocionada aquello, se trataba de la descripción más exacta de las cosas, como sabían una fruta, cómo se daban los cambios en la trama e incluso podría imaginar cómo se sentía el protagonista.

Se sentó a su frente y leyó la cubierta la cual decía. **"Paris era una fiesta."** Por Ernest Hemingway, también observaba los libros que yacían en su mesa, crónicas vampíricas, libros de escritores anónimos que se dedicaban a describir paso a paso el amor, eterno y en las diferentes posiciones. Llego a sentirse incomodo por los párrafos en los cuales ella leía con tanta pasión, las escenas sexuales entre el protagonista y su mejor amigo. Le parecía de otro mundo, era imposible ¿O quizás no? Sin embargo se dedicó más a escuchar la descripción grafica que conformaba Hemingway en una escena en la playa… Se quedaría ahí, hasta escuchar el último párrafo que aquella mujer relataría en sus pensamientos, aunque estos los mezclara con su loco deseo de novelas eróticas de homosexuales.

En el hospital, el paciente que hubiera sido intervenido en la mañana por el Tatsumi, disfrutaba de la vida, comiendo un delicioso helado de chocolate, era tan rico al paladar; amaba la comida y aunque estuviera muriendo seguiría comiendo. Estaba feliz porque su pecho latía aun animado y desbocado al menos la cirugía se canceló eso ya era algo. Pronto escucho pasos en el pasillo del hospital y rápidamente escondió el vaso y escucho.

¡QUERIDO, ESTE HOSPITAL ES UN FIASCO!-

Gritaba una mujer de cabellos negros y ondulados.- He recorrido todo el ala oeste por un café y la maquina no sirve, ¿Lo puedes creer?-

-Raiko, mi amor, ¿Un café te pondrá de malas hoy?-

-No te metas con mi café, es lo que me mueve ¿lo sabes, no?-

-Bueno, bueno ya.- Dijo el de cabellos platas acomodándose en la cama y escuchando como el doctor aparecía diciendo.

-¡Buenos días!-No era tan tarde solo era alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y para el ojo miel su día apenas comenzaba.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? Sigo aquí, en el maldito hospital con el maldito trasero al aire ¿eso es bueno?- Souichi trago grueso tenía que tolerar los insultos de sus pacientes, era parte de su trabajo aunque su nivel de paciencia sobrepasara los limites.

-Señor, Taichiro.-

-¡Es Taichirou, con U al final!- Gruño la esposa al doctor quien susurro.

-Disculpe…-

-Oiga doctor, ¿Qué paso?, si me hubiese operado hoy ya estaría surfeando en Florida, pero ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Bueno… Hubo un cambio de planes.-

-Si claro y eso me costara millones, mejor ahorrémonos esto y déjeme ir ¿quiere?- Expuso por fin moviéndose brusco en la camilla, dejando caer el vaso de helado y la cuchara, Souichi se agacho y tomo aquello en sus manos para susurrar con las cejas juntas.

-Así que eso era lo que había en su boca.-

-¿He, no sé de dónde vino eso?-

-ISOGAI, ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?-

-Bueno, emm me aburro aquí y pues tengo mis medios.-

-Señor, Taichirou si sigue comiendo estas cosas no saldrá vivo de la operación.- El silencio rodeo aquella angosta recamara, la cual solo contaba con un sofá en una esquina, la televisión colgando de la pared y la camilla en donde se encontraba el platinado de cabellos cortos el cual exclamo.

-Pues, hagamos un trato usted me salva y yo sigo con mis olas ¿qué tal?-

-Me parece bien, pero deje de comer basura por favor. O sus arterias se volverán a tapar.- El platinado llevaba su mano a su cabeza y susurraba.

-De acuerdo.-

-YA ESCUCHASTE AL DOCTOR.- Le jalaba los cachetes.- Y usted me va a explicar por qué no le opero hoy.- Souichi se sintió incomodo, no podía decirle que estaba mal o inestable, ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? A lo mejor pediría un reemplazo de médico o quién sabe. La mirada acechante de la pelo negro se situó en sus pupilas quien pestano nervioso y apenas susurraba.

-A,,.. Pues yo…-

-Raiko, corazón, déjalo tranquilo.-

-Señor Taichirou, vengo a tomarle la presión.- Decía una enfermera cortando la situación, la cual aprovechó Souichi para escabullirse de inmediato del lugar, salió al pasillo en donde se apoyó en la pared, hecho su rostro hacia atrás y suspiro hondo, para caminar al escritorio de información dando órdenes especificas a las enfermeras de no dejar que ese paciente se salga con la suya y pida cosas para comer que solo afectarían su salud. Suspiro hondo y más o menos aliviado, con calma siguió su camino pero enseguida escucho.

-¿En dónde está el doctor Tatsumi?-

-Oh, por allá.- Escucho aquello y agrando sus ojos, no sabía por qué le dio miedo esa mujer y con prisa se sometió al elevador, para presionar cualquier botón aunque sus pensamientos le dictaran perfectamente a que piso ir a refugiarse.

En el elevador, Tetsuhiro se presentó, admiraba al médico con especial atención.

El sonido de la campana al avisar que por fin habían llegado al piso indicado, le distrajo. Y más aún el hecho de ver salir al peli largo por la puerta la cual se cerró de golpe, quedo adentro mirando la puerta de metal a su frente y cuestionándose cabizbajo susurro.-¿Por qué estoy siguiéndole?- Cerro con calma sus ojos concentrándose en los pensamientos del ojo miel descubriendo a donde fue.

Ya se encontraba al inicio del pasillo que el ojo miel recorría con pesadez.

Había llegado a la zona de pediatría en donde estaban todos los niños, El medico pasaba de largo las habitaciones, en donde Tetsuhiro pudo admirar a sus compañeros estar al lado de los chicos enfermos, jugaban con ellos y les daban alegría y curaban un poco su dolor y la tristeza de estar internados en ese hospital, más bien aquellos hacían la función de ángeles guardianes. Sonrió de medio lado al notar a estos sonreír con los niños que podían verlos.

Souichi en cambio llegaba al área de recién nacidos en donde observo por un momento a través del vidrio la ventana a aquellos bebes. Con paso lento se sometió a esta sala y sentándose en medio de ellos respiro tranquilo.

Tetsuhiro le observaba de manera serena, descifraba los pensamientos de ese médico.

_-"Ahg, que fastidio… por lo menos aquí estoy más tranquilo…"-_ Souichi admiraba a los niños envueltitos en sus sabanas de hospital_.- "Me hacen recordar a Kanako."-_

A la habitación llegaba un doctor quien, se sorprendió al ver a su ex colega de universidad sentado ahí, como siempre el había tomado manía de meterse a esa sala a ocultarse de algo o de alguien.-¿Tatsumi-san?- Cuestiono el peli negro.

-Mitsugo.-Susurro con desgano.

-¿Otra vez te escondes, ahora de quien lo haces?-

-Ahg, esto es penoso y ridículo, pero me oculto de la mujer de mi paciente.- Soltó un largo suspiro.- Cancelaron su operación, debo admitirlo aún no estoy listo, para volver a operar.-

-Oh si, escuche que se murió un paciente, el primero en tu lista…-

-No te burles o abandonare mi tranquilidad para molerte a golpes y eso no será lindo para los niños.-

-Ja, ja, ja sigues tan elocuente.- Susurro Kurokawa Mitsugo, ambos se observaron un momento y rápidamente escucharon un llanto severo, Kurokawa llego a la bebé que lloraba con ganas y voz tremendamente agrietada.-Oh pobrecita.-

-¿Qué le sucede?-Se preguntó de prisa el ojo miel quien se ponía en pie y alerta.

-No lo sabemos, le hemos hecho exámenes de todo…-Explicaba el moreno.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, la encontraron en un basurero, es un milagro que este viva.- Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra, "Milagro" que el odiaba con tanto esmero, no quiso discutir con el Mitsugo; más sin embargo, noto un jadeo extraño proveniente de la pequeña y con prisa tomo su estetoscopio y susurro.

-¿Puedo, revisar algo?-

-Claro.- Dijo acomodando a la bebe en sus brazos boca arriba, Souichi paso su estetoscopio por su pequeño pecho y pronto escucho algo grumoso en su respirar.-¿Escuchaste algo?-

-Creo que tiene algo en los pulmones de seguro liquido amniótico, le vendría bien una ultrasonografía.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si…- Expuso para cubrir su pequeño pecho y suspirar.- Es tan pequeña y frágil.-

-Está sola en este mundo.- Susurro con calma el peli negro causando un sentimiento encontrado en el pelos largos que le dio vergüenza, él había pasado maldiciendo a la vida por haberse quedado solo a los 17 años, mas no sabía que otros seres humanos sufren más a tan temprana edad, suspiro hondo y sometió sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata de doctor blanca y susurro.

-Si me lo permites, te podría ayudar a cubrir su tratamiento.-

-Eso sería muy lindo de tu parte Tatsumi-san.-

-Investigare algo, mientras tanto.-

-Hai.- Expuso su colega japonés, se llevaba mejor con los japoneses que con los americanos, no era que los odiara si no que no entendía la forma tan extraña de aquellos de ver la vida…

Eran alrrededor de las 9 de la noche ese mismo día, cuando el cerraba el enorme libro de pediatría y se quitaba las gafas para acariciar su rostro. al tiempo que cerraba los otros libros en los cuales buscaba alguna enfermedad que podría estar relacionada con la pequeña del cunero, llevo su mano con cansancio a su cuello y masajeo un poco para ponerse en pie y salir de la biblioteca del hospital.

Este estaba vacío, y solo algún personal de mantenimiento o enfermeras deambulaban por ahí, Souichi caminaba en dirección del elevador para ir al piso inferior a los casilleros cuando, noto a un hombre parado en el pasillo, de cardiología, a un costado de la habitación de Isogai Taichirou, tenía las ropas negras los cabellos azules oscuros y esos hombros anchos que mostraban cansancio, pronto el pelos largos susurro.

-¿Oiga, disculpe?- Tetsuhiro agrando sus ojos y se giró despacio, para admirar a aquel platinado que le observa con un claro entrecejo.

-¿Me… está hablando a mí?- Cuestiono con voz suave y grave, causando que el Tatsumi se quedara de piedra, su voz había sido tan profunda que le causo escalofríos, no parecía de este mundo.

-Sí, ¿A quién más?- Dijo confuso.- ¿Vienes a ver al señor Taichirou?-

-¿Ahora?- Cuestiono el confuso.

-Si…-

-No, en este momento vengo a visitarte a ti.-

-¿A mí?-

-Si…- Susurro con calma y una tenue expresión serena en su rostro, Souichi admiraba todo aquel hombre alto, con los ojos brillantes y verdes, sus expresiones no eran exageradas más bien eran cálidas y tranquilas.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-¿Acaso… No estas enfermo?-

-No… yo… Soy un médico.- Explico.

-¿De verdad, no estas enfermo?- Souichi negó.-¿No estas desesperado o acaso sufriendo?- Tatsumi pestaño con calma y sin poder contenerlo se le deslizo por los labios aquello.

-Se me murió un paciente.- Tetsuhiro Susurro.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.-

-No, debí hacer más, tuve su corazón en mi mano ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso?-

-Cuando el cuerpo falla, no hay de otra más que la muerte, no fue tu culpa, Souichi.- El mencionado agrando la mirada y cuestiono inquieto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- El peli azul elevo lentamente su mano y señaló el gafete que traía colgando, el Tatsumi se sonrojó, eso fue vergonzoso.-Oh… bueno y el tuyo.-

-Me llamo Tetsuhiro.-

El silencio rodeo por un instante y ambos se miraban extrañamente.- Bueno, Tetsuhiro, las visitas terminaron a las 8 así que…-

-¿Por qué hacen eso?- Cuestiono inquieto y bastante serio.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Las horas, ¿Acaso los pacientes no necesitan que les den aliento cuando están enfermos? Eso les ayuda.-

-Bueno son las leyes, las horas rigen los trabajos y la vida, por eso existe la noche y la mañana.- Explico un poco confuso, ¿Por qué estaba hablando de esa forma?, aquel sujeto extraño parecía que no sabía nada o que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía a su alrededor.-¿Tu trabajas en el hospital?-

-No…-

-¿En dónde trabajas?-

-¿Trabajo?-

-Sí, es decir, ¿qué haces…?-

-Yo, soy un mensajero.- Souichi se acomodó las gafas y cuestiono un poco valiente e inquieto.

-¿Times un mensaje para mí?-

-Ya te lo he dado…- Susurro acercándose a él despacio admirándole con esa enormes orbes verdes y bastante serenas, esos ojos que podían derretirte al instante, el Tatsumi trago grueso mientras escucho con calma.- No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste, no vuelvas a llorar como lo hiciste.- El pelos largos se estremeció, enseguida noto como aquel pasaba a su lado y se disponía a retirarse.

Quería saber más de él, pero aquello dicho lo dejo totalmente tieso, se giró para mirarlo pero, ya no estaba no había nadie, imposible, eso no era cierto o si, ¿Qué fue eso? Pensó, su corazón palpitaba bastante agitado, eran muchas emociones juntas, con calma reanudo su caminata, para llegar al elevador y enseguida a los casilleros en donde colocaba su estetoscopio y retiraba su carnet, mientras sus pensamientos se removían internamente, aquel sujeto, esa voz ese rostro todo él lo había puesto bastante inquieto. Se sacó la bata blanca y al instante en que la coloco en el gancho interno de su armario de metal, observo su carnet el cual solo tenía una **S. Tatsumi**. Estaba confundido, ¿Cómo aquel supo su nombre? Pensó abatido. Sin duda alguno ese sujeto era demasiado extraño ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle por él, al hombre de la habitación 200 Isogai Taichirou, era su nombre completo…

**Bueno… no lo iba a subir hoy pero mañana estare muy ocupada u.u así que ya fue!**

**Quiero darles las gracias por leer todo lo que hago sé que soy molesta y a veces parezco pulpo acaparando todo pero este no puedo evitarlo… quiero mandar un enorme saludo a mis amigas que las quiero mucho!**

**Abigail la Fey**

**Hhiro Daisuky.**

**Naomi Soto.**

**Onizuka Hime.**

**Carla Mariana Ryt.**

**Isa-chan.**

**Inuichi fuyo.**

**JL Rayne (Si bueno al fin lo subi a ver espero que te haya parecido n_n**

**A las que me leen y me siguen en FANFICTION gracias n_n se que son muchas lol (Bueno unas cuantas son muchas nb_n)**

**Y bien a mi más reciente lector Robert!**

**Espero les haya gustado yo me voy a comer yay! Cuidaos de verdad! Y sean felices FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODAS y TODOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están todos!**

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les agrade los cambios que hie po que hay algunas cositas por ahí que no concuerdan y que me servirán al final del escrito, bien antes que nada dar las gracias a todas las que loe stan leyendo y a las que lo comentaron, saludos a mis amigas y mis amigos cuidaos mucho suerte al leer bye!**

**Por cierto la canción es de Paula Cole y el nombre es Fell love n_n JA NEEEE**

**Un Ángel enamorado.**

**By: **

**Aurora la maga.**

Se encontraba aun impactado, observaba la ciudad dormir esa madrugada, estaba sentado en uno de los enormes anuncios de la ciudad, tenía estirada una pierna sobre el borde de aquel alto sitio y la otra la tenía encogida hacia su cuerpo, su brazo reposaba en su rodilla y pensaba, pensaba en él, en esos ojos color miel, ese cabello esa voz todo su ser era perfecto. Claro que había dolor un dolor intenso en su interior.

Aquello se atenuaba con sus ganas de vivir y de luchar.

El fin de semana transcurría y él le seguía silencioso a cada lugar, le observaba cada movimiento cada detalle cada susurro y cada acción que le propinaba, era sumamente perfecto.

La mañana del lunes llego y Souichi estaba listo para ponerse en acción, desde que conoció a Tetsuhiro su ánimo cambio incluso Masaki lo percibió. –Te ves animado ahora ¿Sucedió algo que deba saber?-

-No, pero sí puedo decirte, que hoy, todo saldrá bien.-

-Eso espero.- Expuso el rubio, revisando a cuenta su papeleo en el mostrador, Souichi observo atento lo que él hacía y cuestiono.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-Oh, es la orden de un trasplante.-

-¿Harás un trasplante?- Estaba impresionado del Junya, si por algo él hablaba con el rubio a pesar de su forma extraña de ser y de ese amor que sentía por su persona, era el hecho de que el ojo azul, estaba sobre su nivel, simplemente Masaki era reconocido como uno de los mejores doctores y eso era un punto a su favor en la admiración del de cabellos largos quien escucho.

-Si… pero las probabilidades de supervivencia son escasas.- Souichi toco su hombro de manera suave y susurro.

-Lo harás bien.-

Masaki agrando su mirada ese solo toque en su hombro lo emociono, con prisa sujeto su mano y cuestiono.-¿Me tocaste?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-En tu vida me habías tocado.-

-Bueno, pienso que…eres bueno en lo que haces.- Susurraba con calma y mirando a otro lado, para tomar su carpeta con el informe del su paciente de la habitación 200 y susurró.- Yo tengo que ir a cambiar una válvula mitral.-

-Souichi.- Susurro el rubio tratando de detenerle, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y empujándole a la pared con suavidad para posar una mano sobre la pared al costado de la cabeza del Tatsumi quien solo le observo impresionado y quieto, pero al notar la intención del rubio que acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al suyo, se escurrió por un costado y rápidamente caminaba para alejándose del lugar gruñendo.

-Ese tarado, no puedo ser amable con él porque ya entiende otra cosa.- Dijo severo, saliendo al pasillo, caminando y haciendo remover su bata blanca en cada movimiento, abrió despacio la carpeta de metal gris para leer sus documentos y escuchar.

-¡AHÍ ESTABAS!-

Souichi escucho el llamado de la mujer de su paciente quien en la camilla elevaba su mano y sonreía diciendo.- HOLA, DOC.-

-Señora, Taichiro.-

-Es Taichirou.-

-Es igual.-

-No, no es igual.- Souichi se acercaba a su paciente y susurraba.

-¿Listo señor Taichirou?-

El suspiro hondamente y confeso de prisa.- Claro solo recuerda lo prometido.- El Tatsumi sonrió un poco y susurro.- Oye eso da miedo, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-Fue extraño ver sonreirá a ese médico, en los pocos días internado había sido testigo de la mirada más asesina y severa de este al reclamarle, las razones del por qué su válvula actual estaba tapada de grasa. Incluso escucho de las enfermeras de turno que ese Souichi era un tirano acérrimo.

El de cabellos largos en su buen humor susurro.

-Veré en su interior y verificare si el helado no hizo más daño.- Expuso con tétrica voz, Raiko los vio irse al área de Quirófano, Souichi se movía con entera emoción, parecía estar renovado, el corazón estaba palpitándole y la felicidad y emoción de volver a ser el mismo luchador de antes lo invadió.

Se lavaba las manos en el lavado especial para doctores, el cual no tenía perillas sino más bien un pedal, finalmente y esterilizado fue preparado por una enfermera que le asistió diciendo.- Ya está sedado, la respiración es normal y el pulso cardiaco también.-

-Perfecto.- Dijo colocándose la máscara en su boca y entrando para, acomodar sobre su cabeza lo que parecía una pequeña lámpara que le ayudaría a hacer mejor su trabajo.

-Bisturí.- Expuso con severa experiencia y calma, mientras uno de su equipo le facilitaba el instrumento afilado, coloco sus dedos como quien corta la fina tela y para que no se mueva, lo hinco despacio abriendo la piel, dejando ver la sangre que comenzó a correr…

Tetsuhiro podía percibir su regocijo tanto así que decidió ir a ver como trabajaba su doctor favorito, se movía entre las máquinas, los enfermeros y ayudantes, para posarse a su lado y suspirar hondamente, escucho con gracia como el canturreaba una canción en su cabeza, parecía algo infantil, pero qué más da él estaba feliz_.-"Estoy sujeto, una bandita, estoy sujeto una bandita y ella se sujeta a mi…"- _

Tetsuhiro observaba intento los movimientos en sus manos, como el colocaba la nueva válvula que era solo un tubito delgado y tan minúsculo, los cantitos se detuvieron en aquellos animados pensamientos, pues el peli largo pensaba.

_-"No se muera señor, Taichirou, no hasta que tenga el número telefónico de Tetsuhiro_."-

Escucho aquello y agrando la mirada, observando eso ojos tras las gafas que mostraban tranquilidad, paz y emoción, no pudo descifrar lo que sintió en su pecho al escuchar tal cosa, tanto así que esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó un poco, esa noche lo seguiría quería saber más de aquellos pensamientos del Cirujano…

La operación termino con un buen resultado, la válvula se aferró al corazón de manera excelente, el emitía una sonrisa serena que hizo que todo su equipo se pusiera un poco nervioso y viéndole partir comentaron.-¿Oigan, que le está pasando?-

-Bueno… parece ser que está cambiando.-

-Pero, ¿es serio? ¿Él estaba sonriendo?-

-Sí, no son tus gafas él lo hacía.-

Salía de la habitación 200 había recibido abrazos y besos por parte de la Señora Taichirou, pero a pesar de eso no la tragaba ni se confiaba de ella, dejo aun conectado al respirador al señor Taichirou y él se dispuso a dejar todo su papeleo en la oficina; mientras acariciaba su cuello, no había podido preguntarle por Tetsuhiro, pero ya lo haría mañana, pensó él.

Salió a caminar desde el hospital a su casa no había mucho tramo, claro que contaba con su auto y bicicleta pero eran días como estos en los que él deseaba caminar, Tetsuhiro silencioso seguía sus pasos, admirando todo movimiento de su platinado, Le seguía con paso lento y le admiraba con esos ojos verdes que solo podían expedir el reconocible amor. Pero aunque cualquiera que lo viera pudiera notarlo él ni siquiera lo imaginaba… Se encontraba en el mostrador pagando las cervezas de botella, frías y pesadas, que sometían en una bolsa de papel de color café. Mientras él decía.

-Gracias.- Se encamino a la puerta y se perdió de su vista y mirada.

Llegaba a su casa, pasaba la llave por la chapa y giraba en pomo redondeado para entrar y ser tiernamente saludado por su mascota un labrador con pelaje blanco por no decir beige, le llegaba exactamente a mitad de su cuerpo, dicho amigo movía su cola con emoción y Souichi se agachaba para saludarle.

-Hola tonto, ¿Cómo te fue ahora con la señora Miller?-Cuestiono escuchando un chillido por parte de su fiel mascota la única cosa en esta vida que le hacía compañía en ese lugar, abandonando a su perro, prendió las luces de su casa y suspiro hondo, tomo una cerveza y giro la tapa haciendo un ruido en todo el lugar, bebió un poco y soltó un suspiro diciendo.-Hoy ha sido un buen día.-

Como siempre lo hacia todas las noches se preparó para un baño, esta vez sería distinto se daría un gusto refinado, preparo la tina y coloco los elementos que utilizaría sales que crearon espuma, con calma llego a una pequeña grabadora en la cual coloco un CD y susurro.

-Está todo listo, -prendió velas aromáticas y poso una cerveza a un costado para ahora comenzar a desnudarse al ritmo de la música…

_**"Feelin' Love"**__**  
**_

_**You make me feel like a sticky pistol  
Leaning into her stamen.  
You make me feel like Mr. Sunshine himself.  
You make me feel like splendor in the grass where we're rolling  
Dance with me baby  
You make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs.**_

_**You make me feel love. . .**_

"_Sintiendo amor"_

_Tú me haces sentir como un pistilo pegajoso  
Apoyando en el estambre de ella  
Tú me haces sentir como el mismo Señor Brillo de Sol  
Tú me haces sentir como el esplendor en el césped donde rodamos  
Maldito bebé saltador  
Tú me haces sentir como el Amazonas corriendo entre mis muslos_

_Tú me haces sentir amor __  
_

Afuera tras la ventana aquel curioso ángel se colocó, se asustó al ver la espalda desnuda y ese cabello suelto cubrirla un poco llegando al inicio de su parte baja, se posó de espaldas al lado de la ventana que estaba en el segundo piso y ahí enfoco sus ojos a la ciudad mientras escuchaba, como Souichi pensaba…

Sometía lentamente su cuerpo al agua tibia y se dejaba caer con calma percibiendo el agua acariciar su estresado cuerpo, habían sido días muy tensos y estresantes pero hoy era su día y con ellos llego a su mente y recuerdos, ese rostro, esos ojos verdes y esa expresión tan linda en aquel sujeto a quien llamo en pensamientos.

_-"Tetsuhiro… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Sera japonés al menos_?"-

Al pensar aquello, cerro un poco sus ojos, pues como no poder recordar Japón y la triste vida que dejo atrás, lentamente tomo su bebida y la llevo despacio a su frente, para refrescar sus pensamientos y pensar_.-"Desde que deje Japón, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…"_ \- Suspiraba hondo y colocaba su cabeza en la orilla de aquella bañera para confesar con voz extasiada.-Esos ojos, que me miran como si pudieras ver dentro de mi… ¿Por qué, porque me has hecho sentir esto? ¿Acaso me he vuelto raro, definitivamente he perdido la razón por ti… Tetsuhiro.-

El mencionado, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la dura pared dirigiendo sus ojos hacia arriba en donde no podía creerlo, ¿Ese humano parecía estar interesado en él, como podía ser? Se movió despacio, él quería darle algo para que se pudieran encontrar, abandono el balcón para entrar a casa, admirando el hermoso labrador quien emocionado le meneo la cola pero no se movió, pues Tetsuhiro le susurro.

-_**No hagas ruido tu amo está relajándose lo necesita**_.- El perrito obedeció a aquellas dulces palabras y permitió ir a la habitación de su amo a aquel ente, que despacio, coloco un libro en la mesita de noche, acaricio la pasta y enseguida se movilizo hasta el baño…

_**You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny  
You make me feel like I want to be a dumb blonde  
In a centerfold, the girl next door.  
And I would open the door and I'd be all wet  
With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt that I'm wearing  
And you would open the door and tie me up to the bed.**_

_**You make me feel love. . .**_

_Tú me haces sentir como un caramelo de manzana toda roja y excitante  
Tú me haces sentir como yo quiero ser, rubia muda  
En una foto central, la chica de la próxima puerta  
Y yo abriría la puerta y estaría toda húmeda  
Con mis tetas empapadas a través de esta diminuta camiseta  
Que estoy usando y tu abrirías la puerta  
Y me atarías a la cama_

_Tú me haces sentir amor _

Souichi ya estaba fuera de la tina, se encontraba frente al espejo, trataba de admirarse con la misma manera en que él lo hacía, pero no era posible, Tetsuhiro tenía algo en sus ojos que podía escarbarte y dejarte tieso, pues no sabías si te estaba observando solamente o esculcando en tu interior o en todo caso, admirándote de manera sensual, el ángel se acercó por detrás, admiraba el reflejo de Souichi en el cristal y un deseo incontenible de querer tocar sus hombros su piel y su cabello le gano; deposito sus enormes manos con calma en estos delgados y pálidos hombros y acaricio sin sentir nada bajo sus manos.

El entristeció.

Mientras Souichi comenzó a sentir algo raro una presencia que estaba poniéndole nervioso, pero no de mala manera sino más bien, de una forma que lo excito, movió su cabeza a un costado percibiendo una suave respiración en este, no sabía que ocurría pero el podía sentir que alguien estaba ahí, mientras que Tetsuhiro, junto su rostro a ese cuello y besaba con calma y timidez… AUNQUE NO PUDIERA SENTIR SU PIEL EN SUS LABIOS.

_**Lover, I don't know who I am.  
Am I Barry White - am I Isis?  
Lover I'm laced with your unconscious,  
I will be your Desdemona  
(take your time)**_

_**You make me feel, ohhh  
You make me feel, ahhh  
You make me feel, oh, oh, ah, ah, oh, oh...**_

_Amante, no sé quién soy  
¿Soy Barry White?  
¿Estoy caliente por dentro?  
¿Qué pondría yo con tu caliente consciente?  
Oh bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé  
Yo seré tu muerte a la luz de la luna  
Toma tu tiempo_

_Tú me haces sentir amor… _

_Tú me haces sentir amor…._

_Tú me haces sentir…__  
_

Sus miradas se enfocaron en el espejo, el rostro sonrojado por parte del Tatsumi fue muy bien apreciado de parte del ojo verde, pero él, él a comparación de su peli largos, no se reflejaba, eso le hizo recordar tristemente que todo aquello era nunca sería posible, muy lentamente se separó de su cuerpo y se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad de la casa del médico…

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, cuando Souichi despertaba, las pesadillas de las muertes de sus padres y hermanos lo azotaban cada vez que podían, la verdad es que no podía dormir si alguien no estuviera cerca, abrió despacio sus ojos mostrando ese color miel y esas pupilas dilatadas por la anterior pesadilla, su perro se movió en la cama admirando a su amo quien solo se sentó despacio y llevo a su rostro una mano; extrañaba que Masaki se quedase a dormir con él, no porque lo amara sino más bien porque, era una buena compañía a pesar de sus oscuras intenciones con el Tatsumi. Solían hacerlo quedarse juntos en las noches para poder estudiar un poco, fuera de eso no había nada.

Souichi prendió la luz de la mesa de noche y admiro la hora, susurrando.- Mierda….- Iba a volver a apagar la luz y tratar de buscar el sueño, pero un libro lo detuvo, con calma admiro este y lo tomo en sus manos para susurrar.-Paris era una fiesta, ¿Ernest Hemingway?- Confundido y sin sueño decidió darle una hojeada, tomo sus gafas y con calma inicio a leer la parte que tenía el marcador de capítulos…

La mañana llego rápidamente y él llegaba esta vez en su auto, había sido una proeza llegar a ese hospital del condado con todo ese tráfico, pero al menos lo logro, con prisa, sujeto el libro y se introdujo al hospital, camino varias pasillos y cuestionaba a las enfermeras.

-¿Oye no has visto al doctor Junya?-

-Oh si está en la azotea.- Souichi agradeció y se fue directamente a ese sitio.

Al abrir la enorme puerta de metal, escucho el ruido inconfundible del balón rebotar en el piso, se acercó al rubio quien jugaba a lanzar tiros a la canasta de Basketball y grito.

-Oye eres un cursi de mierda.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono el rubio lanzando el balón a la canasta y dando una nueva calada al cigarro en su boca, mientras Souichi notaba el sudor remojar su camiseta y la expresión confusa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo que, de que hablo?-Cuestiono mostrando el libro en sus manos.-¿Acaso no dejaste esto en mi casa la última vez? Creo que deberías de devolverlo o te pondrán una multa.- Masaki analizo la pasta y susurro.

-Ese libro no es mío.- Se dio la vuelta ignorándolo y este se inquietó un poco.

-¿Oye… que pasa?-

-El paciente con el trasplante, falleció a las 4 de la madrugada.-

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió eso jamás había pasado era imposible, el había logrado hacer trasplantes más difíciles, agacho su rostro y susurro.-¿Estas bien?-

-Estaría mejor si al menos respondieras mis mensajes o me llamaras de vez en cuando.- Dijo acercándose a él con calma para intentar robar un beso que rápidamente evito el de la coleta y quien susurro.

-Estúpido, aléjate.-

-Souichi.- Dijo posando su rostro en su pecho y susurrando.-¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás así?-

-Es que no sé qué es lo que quieres, yo ya te dije que no quiero tener una relación con nadie, lo mío es mi profesión y lo sabes.-El rubio soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.

-Por lo menos déjame intentarlo.-Souichi dio unas palmaditas y le aparto diciendo.

-Ya, deja eso, ¿Quieres?-

-Mm.- Masaki le observo de forma seria por no decir triste a lo que el Tatsumi expuso.

-Iré a devolver este libro, no sé cómo llego a mi casa pero bueno… quizás es de la señora Miller.-

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?-

-¿Mm, a qué?-

-Pues a beber, como en los viejos tiempos.-

-Ah, está bien, nos vemos luego.- Dijo yéndose rápidamente,

Condujo por la ciudad, hasta lograr llegar a la biblioteca del condado, era un edificio enorme de unos 5 pisos, bajo del vehículo y rápidamente entro al lobby, admiro aquel enorme lugar la edificación parecía ser futurística, pero simple, se acercó al mostrador y susurro.

-Hola, soy Médico y alguien dejo este libro en mi oficina, ¿Podría decirme quien lo hizo?-

-No, por políticas de seguridad no podemos, pero sí puedo decirle cuando lo sacaron.-

-Eso está bien.-

-La información esta lista en unos minutos.-

-Claro.- El hombre regreso el libro a las manos del Tatsumi quien escucho.

-Si no sabe en donde está situado los libros de este autor está en el segundo piso.-

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo rápidamente dándose la vuelta y subiendo las gradas despacio, mientras lo hizo, un castaño admiraba al peli largo con entera atención, se movilizo entre los pasillo y las mesas de lectura, pasando de largo a Tetsuhiro quien le observo impresionado, tal parecía su plan había funcionado, con calma le siguió con la mirada.

Mientras él se encontraba buscando el librero de Ernest Hemingway, el cual logro ubicar leyendo el anuncio de ese autor y el nombre de "La generación perdida" cuando de pronto escucho.

-Hola, Souichi.-

Esa voz lo sobre salto tanto que su pecho comenzó a palpitar acelerado susurrando.-¿Tetsuhiro?-

-Es bueno verte aquí.-

-Eh.. Yo no esperaba verte aquí.

-Oh bueno eso es lindo.- Ante aquello dicho ambos se quedaron en silencio, rápidamente el ojo verde reacciono.-¡¿Te gusta Hemingway?!-

-A… si, a comenzado a gustarme.- Mostro el libro que había encontrado en su pieza.

-Oh, puedo leer mi parte favorita.-

-Cla-Claro.- Susurro, preguntándose internamente_.-"¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?"-_

Tetsuhiro buscaba entre las hojas mientras la mirada del de gafas era fija en su rostro sus facciones, sus expresiones todo, lo que hacia ese Ángel lo removía lo ponía tieso.-Aquí esta…- Dijo para aclararse la garganta y susurrar.-_En tanto comía las ostras, con su fuerte sabor a mar, y su débil sabor metálico, mientras bebía el frio liquido de cada ostra y las hacia resbalar con el fresco sabor del vino; perdí la sensación del vacío y comencé a ser feliz…-_Cerraba el libro y negaba con una expresión llena de orgullo o admiración susurrando.- Describió el sabor de las cosas…- Sonrió y emitió un suspiro.- Eso me gusta…- Ahora observo a su ojo miel al cual susurro.-¿Y a ti que parte te gusto?-

-Pues… en donde describe el otoño… me hizo recordar algunas cosas.-

-Espero que hayan sido buenas.-

El silencio rodeo de nuevo, el medico observaba a todos lados buscando un lugar donde ocultarse o salir de ahí, es que ese sujeto lo ponía bastante nervioso.-¿Oye, vienes seguido por acá?-

-Yo, vivo aquí.- Dijo con esa voz calma y grave que el posee, acercándose despacio a él, haciéndole retroceder al punto de llegar a un pequeño balcón y susurro.

-¿Qué, vives aquí a que te refieres, acaso trabajas aquí?-

-No…-

-¿Y de que, trabajas entonces?-

-Yo, soy mensajero.-

-Oh si, ya me lo habías dicho… ¿Qué tipo de mensajero de esos que andan en bicicleta o algo así?-

-No, Souichi, soy mensajero de Dios.-

Eso lo dejo un poco inquieto y algo molesto.-¿En serio y que haces, acaso quieres darme un mensaje?-

-Bueno, yo ya te lo he dado.-

-Pues, que bueno que no lo recuerdo porque sería molesto, él me debe muchas explicaciones ¿Sabes?-

-Souichi…- Susurro.- No debes sentirte de esa forma, ¿Dime como esta Taichirou?.-

-Muy bien, salió todo perfecto, la operación fue todo un éxito, podría decirse que hoy no mate a nadie.- Sonrió un poco.

-No digas eso, eres muy buen Medico.-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, tengo la sensación de que lo eres.-

-Mm, eso no me convence en lo absoluto.- Ambos sonrieron.

-Cierra los ojos.-Corto de repente Tetsuhiro.

-¿He? ¿Pa-para qué?-

-Por favor, solo un momento.- Susurro haciendo retumbar esa voz en sus oídos que lo ponían nervioso, muy despacio fue cerrando los ojos y percibió como su mano que estaba reposada en el balcón fuera tomada mientras el susurraba.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

-Estas tocándome.-

-Tocar…¿Cómo sabes eso, en que te basas?- Cuestionaba inquieto e incrédulo el ángel, estaba emocionado, pues el ojo miel lo sentía, lo podía percibir y es que deseo que lo sintiera con todas sus ganas aunque él no podía sentir nada.

-Pues, porque lo siento.- Acertó con calma, Tetsuhiro noto que los ángeles reunidos en la biblioteca al igual que Kunihiro se posaban en los balcones de los pisos, admirando lo que ocurría con él, era imposible que un humano sintiera aquello o menos que un ángel se presentara de esa forma ante un humano, prontamente Tetsuhiro susurro.

-Vamos a otro lugar.-

Abrió de golpe los ojo, admirando el piso susurro.-¿A adonde?-

-A dónde sea.-

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- Pregunto de prisa y confuso, observándole con las cejas juntas.

-Lo que sea…- Confeso esbozando una tenue sonrisa, que hizo sonrojarse al platinado.

Ambos caminaron en dirección de la salida, pasando al lado de el sin fin de ángeles en el lugar que eran vistos por Tetsuhiro pero no por los humanos, sin más salieron a la calle en donde se perdieron en las avenidas.

Llegaban a su lugar favorito, el mercado del barrio bajo de la ciudad, le encantaba ir de compras ahí, puesto que tenían los productos más frescos y orgánicos, Tetsuhiro le seguía el paso, el extendió una cesta al frente del rostro del ángel y dirigiéndose a las enormes canastas de frutas y vegetales, inicio su búsqueda por buenos elementos, amaba las peras, además de las naranjas y manzanas, a veces era difícil poderse hacer de esos frutos en ese país lleno de chatarra y de grasas saturadas, los vegetales y las frutas solo eran para ricos, puesto que su precio era demasiado elevado, quizás esa sería la razón de por qué tanta obesidad.

Olfateaba la frescura de aquella naranja, mientras Tetsuhiro copiaba sus actos pero no con frutas sino más bien con algo que no olía ni nada, Souichi soltó una sonrisa y susurro.-¿Qué haces?-

Lo mismo que tu.- Dijo con calma para continuar caminando y llegando por fin al dependiente, pago el monto y fueron a las mesas del comedor, en donde él se concentró en verlo comer, Souichi se incomodó un poco y susurro.

-¿Quieres?-

-No…- Dijo con calma y un suave movimiento de cabeza.-Pero si quiero saber ¿a qué sabe?-

-Pues, a pera.-

-…- Souichi noto el rostro inexpresivo de su interlocutor y cuestiono.

-¿Nunca has comido una pera? No sabes a cómo sabe?-

-No, se cómo te sabe a ti… ¿Podrías describirlo?- Souichi llevaba su mano a su cuello y susurraba.

-Bueno, a pera ya te dije.-

-No,.. Descríbelo como Hemingway, ¿Puedes, por favor?-

-Mmm, Bueno…- Dijo admirando la fruta y susurrando.- Dulce… jugosa, suave en la lengua, es como si fuera azúcar arenosa que se disuelve en tu boca.-Souichi era observado con tanta pasión por esos ojos verdes y ante esto cuestiono.-¿Qué te pareció?-

-Eso es…. Perfecto.- Respondió con una sonrisa tierna, Souichi estaba congelado, ese rostro tan perfilado, esos mechones azul negros revueltos y con un estilo único, esa voz todo él era perfecto, ¿Qué perfecto iba a ser lo que dijo? Él era perfecto, ese sujeto era demasiado perfecto con él podía sentirse tan enamorado y totalmente nervioso que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decir.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y ambos salir de aquel mercado…

Ya era de noche, habían viajado mucho esquivando el tráfico, pero finalmente llagaban al hospital del condado, con calma Tetsuhiro le acompañaba a todos lados hasta que llegaron al piso de pediatría, en este Souichi se movilizaba entre los pasillos, el volvió a ver a sus compañeros con los niños internados, era tan bello ver todo eso, el saber que esos chicos no estaban solos que había alguien que podía controlarles y darles compañía; Souichi logro llegar a una puerta en done se encuentran los recién nacidos y ahí dio unos toques para llamar al médico a cargo de ellos.

-Doctor Tatsumi, que sorpresa, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Doctor Mitsugo, él es Tetsuhiro, es un amigo… quería que viera a la pequeña, ¿podemos pasar?-

-Oh claro.- Dijo con calma para hacerles pasar y mientras lo hacían el susurraba.-Voy a dejar unos exámenes a laboratorio, regreso en unos minutos ok.-

-Claro.-

Dijo el médico, cuando por fin quedaron solos, Tetsuhiro admiraba a todos los niños envueltos en sus cálidos capullos de sabanas y enseguida llegaron a una chiquilla mientras lo hacían Souichi susurro.

-Cuando era pequeño y mi madre tuvo a mi fallecida hermana y está enfermo, supe que debía ser doctor.- Susurro, para tomarla en brazos y confesar.- Ella es la pequeña desconocida, la encontraron en un basurero tras una pastelería, a veces pienso que la suerte es para unos y no para otros.-

-Es tan pequeña.-

-Si… está sola en este mundo.-

Tetsuhiro le observo confundido y mas sobre todo impresionado, como podía hablar de esa forma tan fría alguien que tenía un corazón tan enorme y hermoso como el de su médico.-Nadie está solo en este mundo.- Susurro Tetsuhiro haciendo que Souichi le observara de manera extraña.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Todos tenemos ahí a alguien que nos protege.-

-Eso no puedo creerlo.-

-Puedo cargarla.- Dijo cortando el clima tenso que comenzaba a darse, pues Souichi estaba enojándose, Tetsuhiro la sujeto con calma, escucho el pequeño murmullo y gemidito en esa pequeña, que lo hizo temblar.

-Es tan linda e indefensa, pero está enferma…- Susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-Aun no lo sabemos…- dijo para ir a un costado y sentarse, para susurrar.- No logro entender cómo es que ella aun esta con vida… a sufrido mucho.-

-Los milagros existen creas o no Souichi.-

-Eso no existe, yo soy una persona que ha dejado de creer en esas cosas… es imposible.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y susurrando.- Esto es en lo que yo creo.- Dijo señalando las cosas a su alrededor.- Nacimos de células, y fuimos evolucionando una y otra vez.- Tetsuhiro se confundió y susurro.

-Entonces, Si somos células, ¿Qué sucede al morir?

-Bueno… el cuerpo se pudre y eso es todo.-

-¿Y tu alma?-

-Ya te dije no creo en eso.-

-¿Por qué no, porque no crees, porque dejaste de creer?-

-Por qué… no entiendo un dios que puede quitarme a mi familia y…-

-Souichi…- Susurro acercándose para tocar su mejía.-No estás solo, las personas que mueren viven de la forma en que tú no puedes entender.-

-No… somos células y ya.- Dijo terco él.

-Si es lo único que somos ¿Cómo podrías explicar los sentimientos, acaso una célula tiene sentimientos?-

-Mmm, ese es un buen punto.- La pequeña comenzó a llorar y entonces el ojo verde entrego en brazos a la chiquilla y cuestiono.

-¿Qué sucede cuando uno llora?- Se preguntó bastante nervioso por la nena.

-En el caso de los recién nacidos es una muestra de que tienen o padecen algo, hambre, dolor o necesitan atención.- Dijo meciéndola.

-¿Y en los adultos?-

-En los adultos, pienso que los lagrimales se activan gracias a una reacción química que desencadena un llanto.-

-Lo vez todo muy frio.-

-La vida me ha hecho verlo frio…-Sentencio para notar que ella se había dormido y la depositaba en el cunero.

-Yo pienso que…- Dijo con calma.- Al llorar las emociones, son tantas que tu cuerpo no pueden contenerlas y por eso tu cuerpo gotea.- Souichi se quedó impresionado…Sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo y enseguida salió de su impresión para susurrar.

-De-beo, irme.- Se apuró a ir a la puerta y susurrar.- No te vayas quédate aquí.- Dijo saliendo de ahí prácticamente corriendo, mientras que él se quedaba ahí, admirando a esos bebes, estaba nervioso algo le decía que debía de salir de ahí, algo enorme lo llamaba a cumplir su cometido en este mundo, miro hacia el cielo de la habitación y desapareciendo dejo solo a los bebes…

En tanto Souichi la emergencia venia de la habitación 200, en donde una enfermera no sabía que hacer el Señor Taichirou se estaba asfixiando, cuando finalmente logro llegar el doctor y escuchar.- No puede respirar.-

-Debe ser el tubo, esta obstruido con flema.- Explico rápido para sacarlo de inmediato y escuchar como el platinado de cabellos cortos tocia con fuerza y gritaba.

-CASI ME MUERO.-

-Respire, relájese.- Susurro el pelos largos acomodando su almeada y susurrando.-Si se muere su esposa me mataría.-

-Sí, la verdad ya estás en su lista negra.- Sonrió el aun torciendo y apretando las sabanas en su pecho, dejando a evidencia un tatuaje enorme en su antebrazo.

-Vaya ese es un tatuaje enorme, ¿Qué piensa la demente de su esposa al respecto?-

-Pues que va a pensar, esta es mi esposa.- Susurro, mostrándolo y haciendo reír a la enfermera quien recibió órdenes del doctor, que colocaba una guía de oxígeno en la nariz del Taichirou.

-Cuando se regule la respiración baja la intensidad.-

-Si doctor Tatsumi.- Enseguida abandono la habitación, sin notar que Tetsuhiro ya estaba en esta, cerca de la puerta, la enfermara dejo todo listo mientras el ángel la veía partir y admiraba al paciente al cual, estuvo a punto de llevarse al Taichirou pero gracias a la intervención de aquel, su destino cambio sutilmente. Pero para cerciorarse se acercó lentamente a él y toco su pecho el cual respiro enormemente y se alejó.

Ya iba cerca de la puerta cuando escucho.

-No puedo verte pero sé que estás ahí…- Tetsuhiro se petrifico y girándose un poco con los ojos abiertos de par en par termino de escuchar.- Vuelve al cielo y diles que aún no iré… no aun no es mi momento.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando al ángel completamente asombrado tanto así que decidió quedarse ahí para esperar que más podría decirle aquel hombre…

En pediatría, Souichi llegaba y observaba al Mitsugo como terminaba sus labores y daba órdenes a la enfermera de turno.

-¿He Souichi? Pensé que ya se habían ido.-

-No, oye ¿viste al sujeto que venía conmigo?- El moreno negó con calma.-Bueno, está bien gracias…- Susurro para mirar a todo lugar, fue de pasillo en pasillo pero no lo encontró y la noche llego, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a casa y en cuanto lo hizo, pensaba_.-"¿Tetsuhiro, porque te fuiste sin despedirte?"-_ Con calma entro a su casa la cual estaba iluminada.

Adentro estaba Masaki quien susurraba.-¿Vaya hasta que al fin llegas?-

-He, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-

-La señora Miller me dejo entrar, le hice una sonrisa linda y me dijo claro pasa….- Susurro mientras él iba a la nevera y colocaba la bolsa de frutas ahí.-¿En dónde estabas?-

-Fui al hospital.-

-Mentira, yo vengo de ahí, no te vi todo el día.-

-Bueno fui con un amigo por ahí.-

-¿Un amigo?, tu, Souichi tú no tienes amigos.-

-Bueno no sabes mucho de mí, así que… ¿A todo esto porque te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago?-

-Bueno, es que solo quería saber…-

-Pues eso es demasiada información para ti, ¿No crees? Ahora vete de mi casa maldito acosador.-

-JAJAJAJA, CUANDO HACES ESO SIEMPRE ME SACAS CARCAJADAS.-

Souichi sonrió y susurro.- Bueno comencemos de una vez.-

-Claro.- Dijo Masaki sacando la bolsa con las cervezas, mientras bebían, el solo podía pensar en esos ojos verdes y en su voz, era algo que le taladraba la cabeza a más no poder.

Tetsuhiro llego a su casa, pues ese hombre de cabellos platas no parecía despertar nunca, y le debía una disculpa a Souichi por haberse retirado de esa manera; mas sin embargo al verlo con Masaki se quedó helado, el rubio se había deslizado por el mueble a la cercanía del pelos largos quien cuestiono.

-¿Qué estas, amm…?- No pudo decir nada, le había robado un beso y Tetsuhiro, agrando la mirada, se dio la vuelta para posar su espalda en una de las paredes y agachar tristemente la mirada decidió irse de ahí, no sería testigo de aquello, más tiempo.

Mas sin embargo, al irse Souichi gritaba.

\- ¡PERO QUE TE PASA!-

-Ya no lo soporto, te amo.-

-Estas loco.-

-No…- Susurro.-Te amo, me gustas.-

-Lo lamento pero yo no siento eso por ti ni por nadie.-Se detuvo y pensó violento.-"_Un momento, por él, solo por él, yo siento eso, es la prueba, de que lo llevo en mis pensamientos."-_

-Souichi.-

-No, aléjate.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Sal de mi casa, vete.-

-Perdóname, yo…-

-No quiero escucharte largo o te saco a patadas.-

-Ahg… lo siento mucho, yo en serio te quiero, disculpa debí pedírtelo primero.- Dijo tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose del perro, Souichi lo vio partir y cerró la puerta para susurrar.

-Idiota…- Miro a su perro y cuestiono.-¿Y tú qué? ¿No piensas mover un musculo cuando tu amo está en peligro?-

-WOF!.- Fue lo único que escucho, notando como su amo, se rascaba la cabeza y bebía la cerveza de un solo trago susurrando.

-Tienes razón, no es de él, de quienes deseamos esos besos.- El perro se le lanzo enzima y susurro.- Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabes?- El perrito chillo un poco mientras el suspiro hondo, pensando en él…

Estaba en el sofá de la esquina, decepcionado de todo, aun recordaba la escena en que ellos se besaban de tal manera que aquel sentimiento de celos se agolpaba en su pecho, era irritante y bastante siniestro; ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel se sintiera de esa manera? Suspiro hondo y pidió disculpas silenciosas por pensar aquello.

Ya estaba más tranquilo pues al menos el Taichirou se había despertado y pasaba los canales susurrando.-

-¿Oye tú, quieres ver algo?- No hubo respuesta y el susurro.- Yo tampoco.- Apago la televisión vieja y se dedicó a cubrirse con la sabana para disponerse a dormir de una vez cuando escucho.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe cuándo estoy aquí?- Isogai Taichirou abrió enorme los ojos los cuales temblaron y luego se tornaron serenos para susurrar.

-¿Entonces si estabas aquí?- Observo el sofá en donde estaba el, con las piernas abiertas masculinamente y sus vestimentas negras y ese rostro tan lindo y sus cabellos.-Vaya, te ves muy bien.-

-…- Tetsuhiro no entendía nada.-

-Ya había olvidado lo bien que nos mirábamos.- Sonrió mientras ahora se sentaba en la camilla y susurraba.- Vaya…30 años de silencio…-Ahora le señalaba y decía totalmente emocionado.-Tienes mucho valor al mostrarte así, será más fácil al decirte que.. No sé qué te traiga por acá, pero te aseguro amigo que yo no estoy muriendo, así que será mejor que revises tus ordenes.-

-Claro que no estas muriendo.-

-¿Y entonces por qué vienes tantas veces a mi habitación? Espera… al menos que… ¿Te gusta el doctor?-Sonrió pícaro y notando la expresión y de asombro en su rostro soltó una risa enorme y grito.- Vaya, amigo mira que gustos ¿He? No te culpo no es nada feo; es muy guapo pero ¿un hombre hablas en serio?- Se silenció.- ESTO ES BUENISIMO, ja, ja, ja, ja.-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Ello lo llaman Serendipitis, (N/a: Serendipitous: Significa descubrir, oportunidad, alegría es un adjetivo) búscalo en el diccionario y veras una foto mía en el ja, ja, ja.- Se arrancó la guía de oxígeno y se aclaró la garganta susurrando.-¿Listo para la tierra? Porque yo voy a responder a todas tus preguntas amigo….-

Notas finales:

**Bueno se los dejo hasta ahí para no cortar el tercer capítulo yay! ya se acerca lo bueno jajaja xD espero que les esté gustando la adaptación trato de amoldarlo a los personajes por eso es que me estoy tardando un poco xD lol, espero les haya gustado suerte y nos vemos pronto!**

**POR CIERTO A LAS QUE SE PREGUNTAN POR MIS OTROS FICS, después de este seguiré los otros es que quiero darle tiempo a una amiga que va a salir esta semana de viaje escolar y cuando regrese me pongo al tiro con los demás cuidaos mucho y besos saludos a todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Angel enamorado.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

Aquella sorpresiva acción de ese paciente lo estaba perturbando de manera que no pudo evitar el seguirle por el pasillo del hospital, Taichirou caminaba con algo así como una salida de baño para cubrir el hueco en su bata, mientras lo hacia el observaba de vez en cuando al ángel quien no terminaba de entender aquello.

-Vamos cambia esa cara.-

-¿Pero a dónde vamos?- Cuestiono intrigado al por fin salir a la calle y divisar al frente una cafetería con enormes luces de neón que decía "Abierto las 24 horas"

-Ahí, ahí es a donde vamos.- Dijo mirando a ambos lados de la calle y pasando rápidamente esta, Tetsuhiro le observaba con entera curiosidad mientras él analizaba el menú en la mesa, y sacaba un cigarro quien sabe de dónde para prenderlo y calarlo de manera apresurada; ese no parecía haber pasado una operación imperante. Más bien el lucia como una persona que vivía la vida al máximo aunque sabiendo que su salud no se lo estaba permitiendo, esas acciones pasarían factura en unos años más ahora él se sentía fuerte y sano como un roble enorme del bosque.

Luego de hacer la orden de que llegara su ansiado alimento, Taichirou susurro.

-Bueno, lo principal es presentarme, ¿No es verdad?- Dijo extendiendo su mano al frente de su interlocutor, el cual fue iluminado por las luces que se reflejaban en la enorme ventana de vidrio de aquella cafetería con estilo anticuado, Tetsuhiro sujeto despacio su mano y escucho.-Cuando saludes a alguien recuerda siempre apretar la mano.-

-¿A-ASI?- Cuestiono.

-¡No, más fuerte!- Sintió tronar sus dedos.-¡O-Oye, no más suave un poco más suave.- El ojo verde despacio dio un suave apretón.- Eso es…- Ahora la movió de arriba abajo expresando.-Mi nombre es Isogai Taichirou, antiguo cuerpo celestial de la guardia del Japón…-

-Imposible.- Dijo soltando su mano y agrandando sus ojos enormemente.- Eso no es posible.-

-Sí, amigo creas o no lo soy.- Dijo llevando un bocado de aquella delicia a su boca y susurrando.- Amo esta comida.-

-Pero es que no puede ser.-

-Créeme amigo, lo soy, pruébame se todo, sé que se reúnen en la biblioteca, escuchan música al amanecer en el atardecer, que se mueven a la velocidad el pensamiento, que hablan todos los idiomas y también que pueden leer los pensamientos.- Dijo de nuevo comiendo y pensando.-"_Y sé que estás leyéndolo ahora."-_

-Basta, eso no es posible, ¡¿Quién eres, co-como sabes todo eso?!- Taichirou se quedó quieto y susurro.

-Yo era uno de ellos ya te lo he dicho.-

-Imposible, pero… si esto es verdad ¿Cómo sucedió?-

Taichirou reía y susurraba.- ¡Tú crees que solo a ellos les daría ese regalo tan preciado!-

-¿Qué regalo?-

-La libre elección.-

-¿La libre elección?-

-Sí, el libre albedrío.- susurro con una ilusión en sus ojos con rasgos japoneses y esos pequeños mechones cortos cubrir algo de su frente.- Tienes la oportunidad de caer, sientes esa necesidad de hacerlo, y solo te lanzas al vacío y caes…- Sus ojos emitían emoción y también tristeza.- Y luego te despiertas, adolorido, apestando y sin la menor idea de quién eres…- Tetsuhiro estaba impactado como era posible acaso este sujeto era verdadero…

En la oscuridad de un apartamento, Souichi daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo sitio, no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos, en esa voz en ese semblante que tanto había causado en él una sensación tremendamente extraña, si antes no había padecido amor, este era el momento. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se encamino a la cocina por agua, observaba como esta caía desde el grifo; desde que había escuchado las palabras de aquel sujeto ahora todo le parecía inexplicable y un pequeño sentimiento resurgió en su pecho.-"_Creer, no… el cielo no existe, cuando morimos es el final."-_ Dijo yendo de regreso a su cama no sin antes acariciar a su perro en el piso y susurrar.-Ese idiota…- Se revolvió en las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir.

El clima era templado, eran los deliciosos días de verano en la Ciudad de los Ángeles, ellos se encontraban arriba en lo alto de un edificio en construcción, sobre una de las vigas sentados, siendo azotados por las ráfagas ventosas y observando las luces de la ciudad, ambos estaban perfectamente cómodos, mientras que Taichirou susurraba fumando.

-No encontraba trabajo, no tenía registro alguno… era un don nadie en esta ciudad solo un vagabundo.- Expuso haciendo una pausa y Tetsuhiro escuchando el sonido inconfundible del papel y el tabaco quemándose, elevo su mano para querer tocar y probar aquello cuando Isogai le dijo.-¡No, esto ni lo intentes, esto asesina ¿Sabes?!-

Tetsuhiro asintió y susurro.-¿Y qué hiciste?-

-Bueno, una vez iba caminando y vi un edificio en construcción…- Dijo.- Como este.- Señaló.- Y me dije, yo puedo hacerlo.- Ahora miraba al frente.- A los humanos les da mucho miedo las alturas y bueno yo estaba mejor que bien, me esforcé y así fui saliendo a veces pensaba que estar aquí arriba era como estar en casa.- Suspiro hondamente.

-Siento que… extrañas ser un ángel.-

-Claro que lo extraño.-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- Taichirou sonrió y buscando en sus bolsillos saco su billetera.- Por ellos.- Susurro, mostrando las fotos.- Esta es mi hija, y su estúpido esposo, ellas mis sobrinas Hana y Yang y ella…- Suspiro hondo enamorado.- Ella es Raiko.- La imagen de la mujer de cabellos negros se apreciaba abrazándole con fuerza en la imagen.

Tetsuhiro agacho su mirada y de nuevo cuestiono.-¿Les has dicho lo que eras?-

-Mm…. Lo intente varias ocasiones pero después desistí.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos jamás, me creerían…- Observo con tristeza a su amigo.- Ellos ya no creen que existimos.- Susurro con voz apagada, el silencio rodeo de pronto y en unos segundos más Taichirou cuestionaba.-¿Oye, siguen reuniéndose en la playa, al amanecer?-

-Y al atardecer, claro.-

Arrugo sus ojos y susurro.- Llévame ahí por favor.- Tetsuhiro asintió y colocando su mano sobre su hombro desaparecieron en una tenue luz…

El mar arreciaba tremendo sus olas golpeaban la arena con fuerza, faltaban minutos para que amaneciera, y ambos estaban ahí, Tetsuhiro admiraba a sus camaradas que se reunieron ahí, y Taichirou a su lado a quien susurro.-¿Puedes escucharla?- Él se refería al saludo de los ángeles al amanecer, el Isogai enseguida presto entera atención, agrando sus ojos y trato de agudizar su oído, pero nada.

-No… Nada.- Dijo al verse completamente triste por no recordar ese dulce y hermoso cantico, Tetsuhiro por otro lado cerraba los ojos y escuchaba, era como un millón de ángeles entonando sus voces, tal y como se describían los cantos de las sirenas en los libros de la biblioteca, pero entonces un grito le distrajo.

-¡Yo quizás no pueda escuchar eso!- El peli azul negro se giró a su lado izquierdo y admirando la ropa de hospital en la arena grito.

-¡Taichirou!- Él ya estaba caminando en dirección del mar.

-¡Pero te aseguro que tú no puedes sentir esto!- Expuso lanzándose al agua sintiendo como por completo su cuerpo se sentía bañado en sales y en la fría o más bien cálida y arrebatadora marea, el ángel con prisa corrió hacia él y nadando un poco más adentro en donde la profundidad era más honda grito.

¡Señor Taichirou! Debemos egresar al hospital.-

-Claro luego de que atrape una ola.-

-¡Pe-pero su herida!-

-Relájate, chico…- Susurro, claro que la herida ardía en su pecho, pero el gozaba hacer todo aquello, era divertido enfrentarse a las olas y ver el peligro.- Aquí viene.-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-

-NADA.- Grito comenzando a hacerlo, para con prisa ser capturados por la enorme ola, que los envió al fondo, pero para ambos eso fue divertido, quizás Tetsuhiro no sentía el agua n el frio ni nada, pero los movimientos abatidos de ese mar si podía percibirlo…

El día se fue deprisa, se aseguró que el señor Isogai estuviera en su cama de hospital y que estuviera bien, luego de ser reprendido por las enfermeras las cuales no se tomaron la molestia de llamar al doctor del platinado porque serían más reprendidas ellas que el paciente; Tetsuhiro sonreía mientras salía de aquella habitación y se encaminaba por los pasillos, hasta que escucho una voz proveniente de atrás a sus espaldas.

-Tetsuhiro.-

-¿Kunihiro, que haces aquí?-

-Te he estado buscando, no te has presentado a informar nada.-

-E-Es que no he tenido nada que informar.-

-Mientes.- Susurro con un rostro sereno y acercándose para tocar su hombro desaparecer de ahí de inmediato.

Ahora estaban en lo alto de una señal publicitaria de los cigarrillos mallboro y sobre ese sombrero del vaquero se acomodaron, el primero en hablar fue el castaño quien explico.-He estado siguiéndote y creo que me debes muchos reportes.-

-Bueno, la verdad lo que he hecho no es importante.-

-No me mientas.-

-Está bien… ¿Recuerdas del médico que te hable?-

-El cirujano, claro que si.-

-Pues, el… me pudo ver en esa sala de operaciones lo hizo.-

-Tetsuhiro, ya te he dicho mil veces que no te vio.-

-Escúchame por favor.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Mira… no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero desde que lo conozco algo en mi cambio, la forma de ver al mundo se desvaneció, yo no puedo evitar el sentirme atraído a él.-

-¿De que estas hablando sabes que eso no se puede, claramente las leyes dicen que un humano debe estar con un humano no con un ángel.-

-Kunihiro…- Le llamo de manera piadosa y con voz sofocada, el mencionado se silenció.

-No lo entiendo… porque siento esto por él, presiento que puedo sentir lo que una pareja de enamorados experimenta…- Kunihiro se llevó su mano a su barbilla y susurro.

-Me dejas sin palabras, yo no puedo aconsejarte.- Susurro.-Pero ahora dime ¿que sucede con ese paciente con el que te vi ahora en la mañana?-

-Bueno, él era uno de los nuestros.-

-¿Era? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Créelo o no, ese hombre antes era uno de nosotros.- Kunihiro agrando sus ojos y cuestiono.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Cayendo…-

-¿Cayendo?-

-Si… -

-No lo entiendo.-

El castaño era observado con emoción por el otro ángel quien explico.- Dios les regala a los humanos algo llamado libre albedrío, que significa.-

-La libre elección, lo se lo entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo es que él se convirtió en humano?-

-Bueno, solo se tiro de un edificio y cayo, al vacío.-

-So-Solo se lanzó al vació.-

-Si…-

-Y eres humano.-

-AJA.- Grito emocionado, Kunihiro observo al frente en donde estaban los autos arrinconándose en el tráfico y susurro.

-¿Podrías, sentir el viento en tu rostro?-

-Probar el agua.-

-Alimentar al gato.-

-MENTIR.-

-¡Y QUE TE CREAN!- Rio Kunihiro bastante entusiasmado, pero pronto pudo notar la tristeza en su amigo.

-Tocar su rostro…-

Elevo su mano y susurro.- ¿Qué estas esperando?- Tetsuhiro agrando sus ojos y se le quedo viendo con rostro impactado.- Dices que Dios les regala la libre elección, entonces también esta es tu libre elección, puedes hacerlo si es lo que deseas.- El ojo verde agacho su mirada y es que había tanto ahí arriba que confeso.

-Todo es hermoso aquí arriba.-

-Lo se…. Y si lo haces, no habrá regreso, Tetsuhiro.- Él se quedó en silencio, tenía que pensarlo bien muy bien…

Ya amanecía y el cielo parecía estar opaco, una lluvia se avecinaba ese fin de semana, pero quien sabe, tal vez la tempestad no sería en el cielo si no en la tierra; salió muy temprano esa mañana fresca de sábado a jugar con su fiel mascota, ya que la señora Miller siempre lo sacaba a pasear y le daba de comer cuando su amo no estaba en casa.

Lanzaba la pelota al fondo y el contento la traía, en un lanzamiento más el labrador paso de largo a su amo peli largo quien grito.

-¡Oye a dónde vas?- Se impactó al ver a donde se dirigía, aquel perro se acercaba a Tetsuhiro a lo lejos, se lanzó al piso y se ofreció para ser acariciado por el hermoso ángel quien sonrió contento y susurro.

-Hola, amigo.- Aquel animalito chillo alegre, ante esto Souichi se acercó diciendo.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que este tarado se le lanza así a un hombre.-

-Es muy cariñoso.-

-Sí, se pasa de cariñoso.- Dijo acariciando su cabeza su amo y el perrito poniéndose en pie para caminar al medio de ambos.-¿Cómo, sabias que estaba aquí?-

-No lo sé solo caminaba por ahí y te vi.-

-¿Que conveniente? ¿No crees?-

-Si…- Susurro con calma, causando en el Tatsumi un pequeño y leve sonrojo.

-Em, mañana daremos de alta a tu amigo Isogai.-

-Qué bueno, ¿Ya está mejor?-

-Claro ese viejo terco, siempre lo ha estado, pero si sigue comiendo basura dejara de estarlo.-

-Me encargare de darle tu mensaje.-

-Claro…- Se le quedo mirando con entera devoción al mismo tiempo que susurro.-Su familia le hará una fiesta de bienvenida.-

-¿Qué familia?-

-La, de Isogai.-

-Oh, ¿Enserio?-

-Si.- Había un clima entre ellos, no era tenso pero si inquieto, el viento arreciaba sus cabellos y los de ese ser también, al igual que las hojas de los arboles a su alrededor.-¿Vas a ir?-

-¿Y Tú?-

-Yo pregunte primero.-

-Pues si vas tu yo voy.- Confeso, a lo que él se volvió a sonrojar.

-De acuerdo entonces iré…- Dijo de mala gana.- No me gusta para nada socializar.-

-Pues esta es mi primera fiesta, así me podrías ayudar.- expuso con calma, haciendo detener al médico quien susurro bastante desquiciado.

-¡YA BASTA DE HABLAR COMO IDIOTA!-

-¿He?- Souichi se acercó a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le observo directo.-¿Qué, haces?-

-No lo sé, pero quiero besarte.-Él se alejó y susurro.

-E-Eso no es posible.-

-¿Pero por qué?- Dijo avergonzado.- Acaso… ahg, soy un idiota.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y pensar.-_"Estúpido como le haces eso, de seguro el este comprometido o casado y yo porque quería hacer eso, él es un hombre yo también, demonios, me he vuelto raro."- _quiso salir del lugar, pero siendo detenido por el ojo verde quien dijo.

-No, no es por eso…-

Souichi se detuvo de pronto y mirando el piso agrando sus ojos, ¿Acaso él pudo escuchar sus pensamientos? Despacio le observo y susurro de pronto.-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yo… es decir, no es lo que piensas yo… en realidad quiero besarte también, pero… a la vez no quiero lastimarte.-

-¿Lastimarme por qué?-

-No lo entenderías.- Susurro con calma y mirando al piso.

-Entiendo…- Dijo ahora observando a su perro susurrando.- Por cierto, él es Kuma…-

-Ya me lo dijo.-

-¿A si, que más te dijo?-

-Que se preocupa por que no duermes…- Decía acercándose poco a poco a su cercanía, Souichi camino un poco hacia atrás, topándose con un árbol y susurrar.

-A veces pienso que él, es el único que me entiende.-

-¿Y qué hay de tu novio?-

-¿Novio, de que estas hablando?-

-Ese medico…-

-No, él no es nada mío, quizás un amigo yo ni siquiera sé que es el amor… ¿Tú lo sabes?-

-Creí que tú me lo dirías.- Susurro cercano a su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-También… Quiero besarte…- Dijo sujetando sus mejías y cerrando los ojos para conectar sus labios, el beso no fue largo ni consistente, puesto que ninguno de los dos sintió nada. Souichi noto como este se alejaba y con las cejas juntas susurraba.

-¿Qué, fue eso?-

-Si pudieras comprenderlo yo…-

Le empujo.-¿Acaso lo sentiste, yo no sentí nada?-Caminaba de un lado a otro.- Esto es imposible, yo no lo entiendo, ¿por qué a veces siento que ya te conozco desde antes?

-Souichi.-

-Se-será mejor que te vea luego.- Dijo apartándose de su vista y dejándole ahí de pie, nada más mirándole como se iba a lo lejos, Tetsuhiro se sintió demasiado devastado ni siquiera podía sentir sus labios…

Viajaba por la ciudad en dirección a la colina de la bahía, ahí seria la fiesta, era un domingo hermoso, el sol relucía con intensidad, perfecto para una barbacoa al aire libre, mientras manejaba admiraba todo el mar atestado de buques y barcos de la naval de Estados Unidos, y finalmente en la casa ultima de la colina estaba la fiesta, pudo ver el humo de la barbacoa y los globos de colores en la entrada del jardín, estaciono su auto y apago la marcha, traía unas gafas oscuras las cuales se retiró y puso mejor las normales redondas y sin color con la graduación que ayudaría a sus ojos miel, intento bajarse del auto, ¡CLARO QUE LO INTENTO! Pero no lo lograba, pensaba en regresar a casa y ya, pues no le gustaba para nada las fiestas y agregado a eso el que él estaría en ella.

Sin obedecer a ese sentimiento de huida se salió por fin del vehículo y camino despacio a la entrada del Jardín, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de botones y sus mangas dobladas a tres cuartos, un jeans azul y el cabello fuertemente amarrado en la cola característica de su persona, el Señor Taichirou se levantó con prisa de las bancas de madera en el jardín y grito.

-¡Vaya si vino!-

-Hola.- Extendió su mano.

-¡Así no DOC!, venga todo el paquete.- Dijo apretando su delgado cuerpo y haciéndolo tronar en el paso.

-Ahg, eso quiere decir que ya está muy bien.-

-Pues claro, tu eres muy buen medico muchacho, ven siéntate, vamos, vamos.- Dijo jalándolo, pero el al ver a su costado izquierdo a la entrada de la puerta por donde salía Tetsuhiro se quedó sin movimiento, es que era tan lindo, como adoraba esos cabellos azules oscuros y esa expresión en su rostro de amabilidad y de tranquilidad.-Vamos.- Susurro de nuevo Taichirou jaloneándolo y presentándole a todo el mundo, a sus nietas, a su hija y por supuesto a su esposa la cual dijo.

-Doctor, Tatsumi, siéntase usted libre, ya no existe en mi lista negra.-

-Eso es un alivio.- Susurro el con sarcasmo.

-Claro que si.- Dijo Isogai riendo.- Usted no sabe lo malévola que puede ser mi esposa.-

-Entonces, celebremos que está mejor y que no morí.-

Tetsuhiro se acercaba a la mesa y se acomodaba en la banca contraria a la que el peli largo estaba, a un extremo alejado de él, mientras la nieta del Taichirou llegaba a él y susurraba tomando sus mejías.

-Eres idéntico al abuelo.-

Isogai quien estaba al lado de el médico sonrió un poco ante lo dicho por su nieta, los niños podían saberlo todo, cuando de pronto apareció Raiko con una cámara y gritaban.

-¡Sonrían!- La pequeña niña se abrazó a Tetsuhiro quien solo sintió el flash en su rostro y entonces Raiko dejaba la cámara en la mesa y susurraba.-¿Oye Tetsuhiro, de dónde eres?-

-Yo, soy de arriba.-

-E-Él quiere decir del norte, de Canadá.- Corrigió de prisa Taichirou.

-¿Oh si?- Cuestionaba intrigada la mujer también el médico quería saber todo de él, pero ante las miradas de acoso de los ahí presentes ante el Ángel, Raiko expuso.

-¡Oye Hana, quieres ir conmigo a ver si ya están las galletas!-

-Si abuela.-

Tetsuhiro viendo su pase para salir de ahí sin ser visto como un escape cuestión.-¿Puedo ayudarle?- poniéndose en pie y dejando solos a médico y paciente en la mesa, Isogai era observado con interés por parte del médico quien cuestiono.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?-

-Hace poco.- Respondió el platinado de cabellos cortos.

-¿En serio?- Susurro con sospecha el Tatsumi.-¿Y en donde lo conociste?-

-En el edificio, en la construcción donde trabajo.-

-Mmm, ¿Pensé que trabajaba de mensajero?-

-Oh, sí, él es el mensajero…- Dijo sin tener sentido lo que decía se vio atrapado y antes de ser severamente reprendido por el doctor, decidió ponerse de pie y susurrar.- Ahora vuelvo.- Souichi quedo ahí solo, no es que no fuera un buen invitado, sucedía que estaba haciendo preguntas muy profundas de la existencia de ese sujeto. Ante su soledad en la mesa, decidió soltar un largo suspiro y ver la cámara instantánea que había quedado en la mesa y bajo esta la fotografía que recién habían sacado a Tetsuhiro y a la pequeña Hana.

Observo a varios lados y la tomo en su mano, no entendió como era posible que en el lugar donde tenía que estar Tetsuhiro solo aparecía un enorme resplandor, admiro su reloj y dedujo que el tiempo ya estaba caducado en la revelación de aquella fotografía, además el hecho de que Hana se admiraba perfectamente en la foto. Escucho un grito de la niña al fondo abrazándose al pali azul oscuro quien le recibió con enorme emoción; sus ojos miel se juntaron en confusión, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se cuestionó.

La fiesta llego a su fin muy entrada la noche, Souichi admiraba a todos los invitados partir mientras fumaba, era su momento para abordar al Ángel, se acercó arrojando la cabuya en el piso y pisándola apago por completo el pequeño elemento humeante y con calma susurro.-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-

Tetsuhiro era observado de lejos por Isogai quien negaba pues había escuchado la proposición del médico quien recibió como respuesta.

-De acuerdo.- Se despidieron del platinado y enseguida se acomodaron en el carro, traspasaron de prisa sin problema la ciudad, pues era domingo todos descansaban, hasta que finalmente llegaron a las gradas de aquella casa en un barrio acolinado, Souichi escuchaba los pasos suyos y los de su acompañante quien no traía buen rostro, parecía preocupado, pues la última vez que se vieron las cosas se habían salido de su curso.

Entraban a la casa con calma mientras el depositaba la bolsa que Isogai y su esposa le habían obsequiado, llevaba lechuga y elotes, para poder degustar más tarde, el silencio fue tremendo en la vivienda tanto así que Souichi lo parto violento diciendo.

-Ayúdame a cortar esto ¿Quieres?- El sujeto la lechuga en sus manos y pronto se movió al lugar donde se guardaban los cuchillos, no sabía cómo hacer eso, pero a su memoria trajo los eventos en los que él se encontró en un restaurante chino, más sin embargo, debería de intentarlo se dijo.

-…- Comenzó por partirla lechuga a la mitad y escuchar el crujido de esta al ser deslizado el enser entre sus gruesas pero delicadas hojas, mientras eso sucedía, Souichi cuestionaba.

-¿Así que… eres de Canadá, de que parte, en donde naciste?-

-No, soy de Canadá.- Respondo poniendo el cuchillo de nuevo en la orilla del borde cortado en la lechuga.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tus padres?-

El dejo ir el corte y en el transcurso su dedo pulgar fue cortado, Souichi agrando la mirada, ante aquello, pudo ver como el cuchillo pasaba deslizándose con facilidad como si no hubiese cortado nada.

-No, tengo padres.- Respondió haciéndole mirar a su rostro y no a aquel suceso.

Entonces el médico se acercó con total seriedad y curiosidad a él cuestionándole.- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-Tú lo conoces.-

-¡NUNCA ME LO HAS DICHO!- El rebuscaba por todos lados, hasta que encontró una envoltura de chocolate japonés en el basurero, de una empresa reconocida de Fukuoka algo convincente debía serlo.

-Morinaga…-

-¿Morinaga?-

-Si….- Susurro, para detectar que él ya estaba a su frente y susurrando, al mismo tiempo que cogía otro cuchillo y decía.

-Tienes manos muy delicadas para que trabajes en la construcción.-

-No trabajo en construcción tú lo sabes.- Dijo sosteniéndose de la mesa con una mano, a lo que el Tatsumi se acercó y sin compasión atravesó su mano con el filoso instrumento, Tetsuhiro se asustó y se hecho hacia atrás con la mano sujeta por su otra.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Perdóname, déjame ver.- Expuso un poco asustado.

-No.- Expuso aterrado, tomando una toalla de cocina y vendándola.

-No hagas eso, se te infectara.- Dijo arrebatándole la toalla y asombrado ver que en esta no había señal alguna de corte.-¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?-

-Souichi.-

-¡YO TE CORTE, CON ESTE CUCHILLO, TU LO SENTISTE, YO LO SENTI!- Ahora el que retrocedía era el pelo largo, mientras él se acercaba despacio y susurraba.

-No puedo sentirlo como ustedes lo hace.-

-¡DE QUE HABLAS!- Le miro enfurecido.

-Souichi… Souichi, la primera vez que te vi fue cuando vine a llevarme a Kanako, pude ver lo que hacías desesperado en la sala de su habitación, la sumergiste en la bañera pero ella no lo logro… también estaba cuando operaste a ese hombre que murió en tu sala, yo fui quien se lo llevo para que no viviera más.- Souichi agrando sus ojos y sus orbes temblaban.-Estuve en las gradas cuando lloraste, estuve en ese momento, no te recordaba pero ahora que te recuerdo, debí haberme unido a ti desde que tu hermana murió.-

-¡De que muerdas estas hablando?-

-Souichi… yo, yo soy un ángel.-

-IMPOSIBLE, LOCO.- Grito golpeándole la cara pero él no se inmutaba.

-No puedo sentir tus golpes, Souichi, no poseo sentido del tacto.-Sujeto sus manos.- No puedo sentir nada, no soy humano.-

-¡Eso es imposible! Estás loco eso es lo que pasa, ¡eres un maldito loco!-

-No… Soy un ángel que se enamoró de ti…-

-BASTA, BASTA, LARGO, VETE DE MI CASA, LARGO NO VUELBAAS NUNCA.- Grito completamente desgarrado y llorando, era imposible, creer eso, él no lo haría jamás, abrió sus ojos y no había nadie ahí, se había ido, se dejó caer al piso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con fuerzas, era imposible que eso sucediera de verdad, entonces todo tenía sentido, ese idiota…. No podía concebirlo no era así, el que dejo de creer esas cursilerías ahora el destino se burlaba de sí mismo, le había hecho conocer algo que nunca creería jamás, los temblores en su cuerpo fueron severos, tanto así que susurro.-Regresa…- No podía saber por qué dijo eso, solo podía sentir que algo en su pecho se había roto, en realidad estaba enamorado de el y tal parecía que era cierto, porque no escucho golpes de puerta ni pasos cuando él se fue…

Esa noche, esa terrible y fatídica noche, no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a ir a un lugar solitario en donde poder subsanar el dolor de su pecho, había sido echado de aquella casa, hubiese querido tener las palabras adecuadas para explicarle todo, pero… ¿En primer lugar, porque lo hizo, porque se enamoró de ese sujeto? Él es tan cerrado es tan frio, no tenía sentido; mas sin embargo en el amor no se manda solo se siente y no importa si hiere, estaba con el rostro gacho sentado sobre la ala de un avión, a su lado se presentó Kunihiro quien podía sentir su dolor, con calma llevo su mano al hombro de su amigo dándole un poco de ánimo al menos eso intento.

**Sarah McLachlan****~Angel.**

_**Spend all youEr time waiting**____**  
**__**For that second chance,**____**  
**__**For a break that would make it okay.**_

_Pasas tu tiempo esperando__  
__Una segunda oportunidad__  
__Una oportunidad que haga que todo esté bien…_

Deambulaba por las calles, en busca de algo que pudiera darle la tranquilidad o que retirara ese dolor inmenso que en su corazón tenia, pero no encontraba nada, había llegado hasta un bar en donde se hizo visible y pidió a un hombre que parecía tener su mismo dolor y que sorpresivamente era el mismo que vio hace mucho en el elevador con esa mujer, le pidió un cigarrillo que con gusto le dio aquel y comenzó a fuma, no sentía nada solo sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

_**There's always some reason**____**  
**__**To feel not good enough,**____**  
**__**And it's hard, at the end of the day.**_

_Siempre hay una razón__  
__Para no sentirte completamente bien,__  
__Y es difícil, al final del día._

Mientras que el Tatsumi, tampoco su vida había sido un real alivio, no había momento no había lugar en que no pensara en él y en sus palabras, esa ocasión estaba operando, despacio introdujo el bisturí y se quedó tieso al ver la sangre y recordar sus palabras, sus sabias y hermosas palabras_.-"¿Una célula puede tener sentimientos_?"- Estaba quieto sin mover un musculo, como había sido estúpido de negarse a creer aquello, tenía a alguien sumamente increíble a su frente no pudo notarlo.

-¡Doctor!- Le llamaron pero él no reaccionaba.

_-"¿Porque, fui tan cruel?"-_

-DOCTOR.- Grito finalmente uno de los de su equipo haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos y se concentrara en lo que hacía.

Finalmente la cirugía había sido otro éxito que se sumaría a su lista, en el casillero mientras dejaba sus cosas en este solo le recordaba a él, se dejó caer despacio en el banco y observo el piso desdichado, Masaki entraba con lentitud a ese lugar admirando al peli largo verdaderamente mal.

-¿Souichi?-

El mencionado no dijo nada solo tomo su mochila y salió de ahí con prisa dejando solo al rubio que le vio partir impotente…

Llegaba a su casa una tormenta horrenda se avecinada, era tremendo el viento como azotaba las ventanas mientras el sentado en el sofá, acariciaba a su fiel perro.

_**Let me be empty,**____**  
**__**Oh, and weightless,**____**  
**__**And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.**_

_Déjenme ser vacía,__  
__Oh e ingrávida__  
__Y quizá pueda encontrar algo de paz esta noche._

La luz se fue y el prendía una vela, se alisto para ir a dormir, colocando una camisa de botones sobre su torso y un pantalón cómodo, pero el vació de su casa era horrendo, aun se sentía el eco de sus ritos y el golpe que le había dado en la cocina, estaba en la alcoba cuando escucho ladrar a su perro y la pelota de juego de este rebotar por el piso de madera, se encamino hacia la sala a oscuras y siendo nada más iluminado por los relámpagos.

_**In the arms of the angel,**____**  
**__**Fly away from here,**____**  
**__**From this dark, cold hotel room,**____**  
**__**And the endlessness that you feel.**_

_En los brazos de un ángel,__  
__Vuela lejos de aquí,__  
__De este oscuro y frío cuarto de hotel,__  
__Y el infinito que sientes._

Al estar en la sala, pudo sentir su presencia, era tan divina y llena de tristeza, Souichi agacho su rostro y susurro con voz apretada y rota.-Tetsuhiro…¿Estás aquí?-

Tetsuhiro no se mostró solo llego a su espalda para abrazarle con lentitud y calma, Souichi no sintió mas que solo un escalofrió recorrerle los brazos y susurro dándose la vuelta.

-Quiero verte…- Tetsuhiro le observaba sin que él pudiera verlo, solo estaría ahí no quería lastimarlo más, pensó el, mientras el pelo largo, regresaba con pasos lentos a su pieza y se sentaba en la cama, para quitarse la camisa y quedar solo con el pantalón de la pijama, se dejó caer en el colchón y susurro mientras hundía su rostro a la almohada.-Quédate conmigo esta noche…- Escucharon los relámpagos al fondo mientras el ojo verde se posicionaba de costado tras suyo y le abrazaba con entero amor y calma.

_**You are pulled from the wreckage,**____**  
**__**Of your silent reverie.**____**  
**__**You're in the arms of the angel,**____**  
**__**May you find some comfort here.**_

_Te sacaron de los restos,__  
__De tu ensoñación silenciosa.__  
__Estás en los brazos de un ángel,__  
__Ojala encuentres consuelo aquí…_

Su cuerpo se sentía tranquilo, podía sentir su respirar, pero no lo veía, se aferró a su abrazo con calma y dio gracias esa noche por que finalmente el sueño le estaba ganando, se quedó dormido completamente dormido y él podía ver las preocupaciones que atosigaban esa cabeza, eran demasiadas y una de ellas era el hecho de esa bebé en el hospital, Souichi la considero su hermana y quería ayudarla, pero los exámenes exhaustivos no encontraron nada; mas sin embargo Tetsuhiro dio un toque de alivio le dio la respuesta a la enfermedad que esa nunca padecía…

La mañana llego y él se removía en la cama, escuchaba el ruido molesto de la alarma anunciando que eran pasadas las 7:30 increíblemente agrando sus ojos y se estiro en la cama gritando lleno de regocijo.-¡GRACIAS, POR FIN DUEMO UNA NOCHE COMPLETA!- Dejo de moverse al instante en que una idea rodeo su cabeza, se prácticamente tiro de la cama y se alisto para ir al hospital, esa mañana seria perfecta para ir en bicicleta, esquivaba los autos y hacia cruces audaces cuando por fin llego corrió directo a pediatría en donde Kurokawa Mitsugu lo observo con atención susurrando.

-¿Tatsumi-san que haces aquí?-

-La niña, no ha dormido.-

-¿He, de que hablas?-

-Ven conmigo date prisa.- Dijo para entrar a la sala de las cunas y encontrar a la pequeña llorando con energías.-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-No lo sé, fue una corazonada.-

-Tiene obstruidas las fosas nasales.-

-Necesita operarse, creo que el canal esta obstruido un defecto quizás.-

-Muy bien, con esa operación quedara muy bien.- Sonrió el moreno.-¿Quieres asistirme?-

-Si por favor.- Entre los dos se pusieron a la obra enseguida, observaba a su colega intervenir a la pequeña, no era una operación enorme solo era cosa de retirar unos restos de fluidos y algunas otras cosas, con emoción noto como ella con los días se curaba de prisa….

La operación fue un éxito, él estaba al lado de la pequeña que llamo Kanako, estaba firmando unas hojas con la trabajadora social pues había sido claro quería tenerla bajo su cuidado, pasarían muchas investigaciones no le importaría nada, pero la tendría la protegería y le ayudaría a sobrellevar esta vida.

-Es muy amable de su parte quedarse con la niña en adopción.-

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.-

-¿Sabe que a un médico se les hace más fácil adquirir la custodia de una menor?-

-Lo sé, por eso lo hice.-

-¿Piensa retirarse por un tiempo?-Cuestionaba con curiosidad la mujer anotando.

-No, solo tomare unas vacaciones eso es todo.- Dijo sonriendo.- Bueno entonces, cuando este firmada la forma yo personalmente le entregare a la chiquilla.- Sonrió y se retiró del lugar.

Souichi se movió entre los pasillo para ir directo a los casilleros en donde depositaba los documentos y se alistaba para ir a una cita médica con el señor Isogai, necesitaba hablar con él era evidente que solo él podía sacarle de enzima esa duda que le carcomía…

Pero antes de siquiera quitarse parte de su uniforme la puerta fue abierta y tras de esta Masaki quien se presentaba con un rostro apenado y sus cabellos desarreglados.-Hola saludo.-

-Humm, hola. Dijo.

-Oye, quería disculparme por lo que paso en tu casa.-

-Despreocúpate, ya se me había olvidado.- Respondió.

-No sé qué me paso, de seguro yo… perdón.-

-Está bien.-

-Oye… quería darte esto.- Dijo entregando una llave y un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es la llave de la cabaña de mi tío, le dije que un amigo la tomaría para sus vacaciones.-

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer… lástima que no me llevaras, seria lindo ver amanecer contigo a mi lado.- Souichi rodo los ojos y se sacó la camisa para susurrar.

-Masaki.-

-Sí, ya se, ya sé que por más que lo intente no podre romper esa coraza o intentar acercarme a ti.- Sonrió adolorido.- En fin cuídate mucho.-

-¿Tu adonde iras?-

-Yo iré a otro lado, a Arizona.-

-Te veré al regresar entonces.-

-Claro, amigo…- Dijo estrechando su mano y saliendo de ahí, no sabía por qué esa despedida se sentía demasiado extraña, incluso para el Tatsumi, quien quedo a solas en el lugar y se visto deprisa para irse a la colina de la bahía…

En el lugar ya Isogai estaba sentado en la banca del jardín, Souichi posaba su estetoscopio en su pecho y daba órdenes.-¡Respire por favor!- Él lo hacía y en cada acción parecía un suspiro, finalmente se cansó y susurro, quitándole el aparato al peli largo.

-¡Estoy bien!-

-Sí, eso veo…- Susurro mirando al piso y susurrando.- No entiendo por qué…- Elevo su rostro con las orbes temblorosas y esa extraña expresión de querer llorar.- No comprendo a un Dios que hace que nos conozcamos y no podamos amarnos.-

Taichirou se quedó en silencio dedujo de inmediato que él ya sabía todo, entonces susurró.- ¿No te lo dijo verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa, que fue lo que no me dijo?-

-Pregúntaselo.- Respondió con calma y demando poniéndose en pie de la banca e intentando dejar solo al médico el cual le grito.

-No hagas esto, si sabes algo dímelo, por favor.- Ante aquella mágica palabra y la voz tenue del ojo miel, el se giró y se acercó con calma susurrando.

-Tetsuhiro, no siente miedo, no dolor, ni hambre… el escucha música por las mañanas nunca duerme y es un ángel…-

-E-Eso ya me lo dijo el.-

-Sí, pero lo que no te dijo es que él puede abandonar todo eso, dejar esa existencia… por ti.-

-¿Por mí, de que hablas?-

-Él te ama, te quiere tanto que estaría dispuesto a dejar de ser lo que es para estar a tu lado.- Souichi trago grueso.

-No… él no debe hacer eso…-

-Entonces, habla con él… si tú no lo quieres no dejes que él lo haga.-

Souichi miraba al piso escucho los pasos de aquel alejarse cuando de pronto el grito de nuevo.-¡¿Cómo sabes todo esto?!- Isogai se giró en su propio cuerpo y susurro siendo abatido por el viento de la bahía.

-Po que yo lo hice…- Quedo impactado, entonces dejo que este se fuera a adentro de su hogar, mientras él se dejaba caer en la banca y observaba hacia el cielo y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga?- Culpaba al creador de su enorme tormento.-Dime que hacer, yo no puedo controlar nada aquí, tu eres el único que deba hacerlo.- Enseguida se puso en pie y susurro.- Esto es ridículo, hablando contra el viento, maldición.- Se sometió a su auto y cerro con fuerzas la puerta algo le gritaba que debía creer y sus conocimientos médicos y lógica le decía que no QUE ESO NO PODIA SER POSIBLE. Pese a sus pensamientos encontrados, decidió lo que haría.

Tomo dirección a la biblioteca del condado en donde entro con prisa y admirando hacia arriba en donde estaban los balcones de cada piso, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pues si eso era todo verdad ¿Quién sería el para arruinar la hermosa existencia de ese Ángel? Vagaba por los pasillos y susurraba.

-Tetsuhiro…- Revisaba cada librero y cada mesa de lectura, peor no lo encontraba.- Tetsuhiro, aparece… demonios…- Susurro, siendo visto por los ángeles y por el propio Tetsuhiro quien solo se apoyó al otro lado de un librero en donde el de cabellos largos también se encontraba apoyado de espaldas.

-Rayos…- Susurro.-_"No te pediría esto, pero si puedes ayudarme sería algo bueno para mi te lo agradecería mucho, llama a tu estúpido ángel y dile que se aparezca."- _Giro a ver a su derecha y ahí estaba con una sonrisa hermosa y susurrando.

-No le hables así, o se enfadara contigo.- Dijo refiriéndose a Dios.

-Él ya debe estar muy enfadado por todos estos inutilices humanos.-

-Souichi…-

-Vaya…- Suspiro, admirándolo de pies a cabeza.- Eres muy guapo…- Si el pudiese sonrojarse parecería un anuncio de luces de neón roja, pero no obstante ante aquel cumplido intento acercarse cuando escuchó.- Y permanecerás así…- Se detuvo mirándole confuso.-Masaki y yo nos trasladaremos a Japón, me iré a vivir con él… lo quiero y me ha pedido que vivamos juntos.-

-Eso no es verdad, tu no le quieres tú me dijiste que no era tu novio.-

-Sí, bueno pensé mal…- Tetsuhiro se acercó y sujeto sus manos las cuales temblaban.

-Mientes…- Le observaba con ojos rojos a punto de llorar.

-No lo hagas más difícil.-

-No… no puedo aceptarlo.-

-Escucha.- Susurró apartándose.- Yo, no puedo estar con alguien que no siento, que no puedo besarlo que no conozco… ¿co-como quieres que haga cuando necesite de tus besos?-

-Souichi…-

-No, escucha… Solo vine a despedirme, no quiero verte de nuevo, jamás… no quiero volver a verte entendido.-

-Pero…-

-Lo siento… fue bueno haberte conocido.- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida aunque su garganta estuviera atorada por las enormes ganas de llorar él debía de seguir su camino, Tetsuhiro no podía más, aquello había sido el punto en el que no habría retorno…

**Muy bien gente hermosa! Que a pesar de saber como terminara este escrito lo siguen con tanta pasión n_n solo les anuncio que tal parece este fic terminara en el siguiente capitulo O.O asi que espero que les haya sido de su agrado n_n hice varios cambios hojala les haya gustado mil perdones por la ortografía y las comas y puntos que no tienen correlacion pero es que cuando uno disfruta el escribir se olvida de esas cosas demonios bueno gracias por leerlo y por sufrir conmigo espero sus comentarios y agradeciendod e nuevo a los favoritos a los que me siguen y a los invitados que dejan sus mensajes sin logearse!**

**GRACIAS A LA SECTA Y SUS ALIADAS Y A EL GRUPOD E KOI SURU BOUKUN! Mil gracias por leerme n_n saludos a todos! Ja ne!~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien había dicho que lo finalizaría antes del 28 de febrero… pero algunas cosas ocurrieron y me retrase enormemente… eso y que no podía decidirme si hacer o no…. Ejem nada en fin espero que sea de su agrado y por favor disculpen la espera y la falta de ortografía este fic no a sido vetado por mi amadísima Beta Reader n_n a ella le pongo otros fics muajajajaj! Mas largos xD lol!**

**En fin chicas y chicos espero les guste un saludo a mis fieles lectores y amigos!**

**Feliz feliz lectura!**

* * *

**Un Ángel enamorado.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**Libre elección… el camino que no tiene regreso.**

El viento arreciaba con fuerza, estaba sobre el edificio más alto de toda la ciudad, aquellas duras palabras llenas de mentira le habían hecho llegar ahí, admiraba todo desde arriba, los edificios el atardecer que había sucumbido tras las nubes negras, el cielo que parecían ser las únicas testigos de lo que estaría a punto de hacer, elevo su mirada, para mirar ondear la bandera de ese país con el fuerte viento y escuchar el susurro de este; dio el primer paso pensando_.-"Quiero sentir el viento en mi rostro, quiero sentir sus manos, sus labios… Souichi…"_\- Miraba hacia arriba con las cejas juntas de miedo, pues sabía que él lo observaba.

Podía sentirse regañado, pero esas palabras de Isogai llegaron a su memoria y pensamientos.

_**-"Él le regala algo tan preciado, ¿Tú crees que no nos lo daría a nosotros?"-**_

_**-"El libre albedrio…"**_

_**-"La libre elección."-**_

Las voces de Kunihiro e Isogai se mezclaban en su cabeza, eran tan profundas y taladraban en su decisión. Pero ya estaba decidido, por amor caería en el vacío, dio otros tres pasos, tragaba grueso y extendía sus manos, notando como el viento azotaba sus ropas negras y queriendo arrancar su bufanda negra, también, sus cabellos negros azulados se agitaron contra el viento, y sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente al ver el filo de aquel lugar en donde se encontraba, sus ojos cerrados completamente y el dando el último paso se lanzó al vacío.

En su cabeza pasaban todas las experiencias que había pasado mientras era ángel, desde la primera vida que llevo al cielo hasta los últimos sucesos en donde estaba el médico, caía con prisa pero para el parecían minutos y horas… en un último chispazo pudo ver a su amado observarle dolorosamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Souichi…- Fue su último suspiro, como un Ángel.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar la figura del cayendo, nadie más que Kunihiro pudo verlo, sus ropas negras se extendían en el transcurso de su viaje al piso, apreciándose como alas, que desaparecerían en el instante en que el cayo.

-Ya eres libre…- Susurro.- Espero que hayas hecho lo correcto.- Agrego, cerrando sus ojos verdes y dando la vuelta para abandonar el otro edificio en donde estaba siendo el testigo de aquel ángel que cayo… bajo el poder del amor.

* * *

La mañana llego, en la ciudad de los Ángeles, en donde el clima urbano seguía su rutina una y otra vez.

Se escuchaban ruidos enormes desde los hierros torcerse en la construcción hasta las hojas de acero que cortaban madera y martillazos y el dolor, el dolor se podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, un sentimiento raro que solo los humanos poseían, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo. Tenía cerrados los ojos había caído totalmente dormido por la caída y despertaba a las 9 de la mañana, en medio de una construcción, había caído en una plataforma y por debajo era admirado por un grupo de trabajadores que gritaban.

-¡Oye, tu! ¿Qué haces ahí?-

-¡Uhg!- Abría de a pocos los ojos sintiendo como la luz del sol quemaba sus ojos, era un sentimiento doloroso y cálido al mismo tiempo, acomodo su vista para analizar su alrededor, estaba tendido boca abajo en esa plataforma y una de sus manos mostraba algo rojo que el reconoció como sangre. También tenía una buena herida en esta y en su frente también justo en la ceja, un labio lacerado por el golpe y el dolor intenso de sus huesos.-¡Ahg!- Enseguida observo a los hombres de abajo y susurro.-Pueden verme.-

-Oye idiota si sigues aquí te caerá algo enzima.- Grito uno de los hombres con casco.

-Pueden verme.- Dijo de nuevo con un poco más de voz elevada y por consiguiente poniéndose en pie y riendo descuadrado al tiempo que gritaba.-¡EN REALIDA DPUEDEN VERME!-

-Claro que sí, no eres invisible.- Gritaban, ahora dos más arriba de él, un piso más.

-¿Me vez?- Gritaba señalando con su mano herida al de arriba.

-Si amigo, claro que te podemos ver.-

-¿Oye te sientes bien?-

Tetsuhiro admiro su herida y susurro.-Es mi sangre.-

-Sí, y es roja.- Gritaba otro riéndose.-

-¿De cuál, droga fumaste?- Grito otro, para con prisa llegar un hombre sofocado a su lado y gritar acomodándose su casco.

-Señor no puede estar aquí.-

-¿Señor?- Dijo acercándose y tocando sus hombros para gritarle.-SOY HUMANO.-

-¿HE?-

-Oye ¿tienes a dónde ir?- Grito otro más arriba y el asintió diciendo.

-¡SII, SI, SIIII!- Grito emocionado para irse corriendo de ahí.

Llevaba más de cinco cuadras a pie y el pecho se le estaba entumeciendo de tanto respirar, estaba perdido pero al menos feliz, tomo una avenida y camino, comenzando a cantar lleno de alegría, mientras lo hacía observo a unas mujeres que no parecían de la zona pero igual se aventuró a preguntarles.-Señoras, disculpen, podrían decir en donde está el Hospital del condado?-

Aquellas mujeres le ignoraron.

-¿Disculpe, podría…?-

-¡Aléjate, vagabundo!- Grito una de ellas muy molesta, para agregar algunas palabras en Chino que él no entendió nada, se quedó un poco asustado por aquello, ahora cuando él se daba cuenta que ya no poseía el do de las lenguas, miro al piso con tristeza y apretó sus puños con impotencia. Pero el ruido incomparable de una ambulancia en otra calle le hizo saltar el corazón en su pecho, con prisa elevo su rostro para observar aquel enorme transporte que corría rápido por las avenidas y él también lo hizo. Corrió a seguirle definitivamente lo haría.

Finalmente luego de casi perderle la pista logro llegar a las puertas de vidrio del hospital, el respiraba agitado y mientras se acercaba a estas pudo ver algo que lo dejo asombrado, su reflejo… después de tantos años existiendo, logro por fin saber cómo era, llevo una mano a su rostro y toco la herida de su ceja y jimio, ahora la paso por su nariz y boca y sus cabellos los cuales estaban desordenados y un poco sucios, pero se miraba tan lindo tan único. Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a un paciente, mientras él salía de su asombro y corría hacia adentro luego revisaría mejor su apariencia.

Adentro se posó en el mostrador y respirando verdaderamente agitado susurro, a la enfermera que le observaba con ojos llenos de impresión y un tanto susto.-Espere ne-cesito normalizar mi aliento… necesito respirar.- Comenzó a reír.- No es increíble, RESPIRAR.-

-¿Disculpe, necesita algo?- Cuestiono de mala gana.

Mientras el grito.- Busco al Doctor Souichi.-

-¿El doctor Tatsumi Souichi?-

-Si…-

-Él no está aquí…-

-¿Qué pero cómo?- Cuestiono con sus delgadas cejas arrugadas en extrañeza. Sin duda las expresiones en su rostro eran únicas.

-EL se fue del hospital ayer en la arde.-

Sus ojos se agrandaron y enseguida susurro.-Podría localizarlo por favor, hágalo con esas cosas que tiene ahí.- Dijo sujetando el teléfono sin permiso.

-Oiga, ¿qué hace?- Grito la enfermera impactada y molesta, mientras tras del ojo verde caminaba Kurokawa Mitsugo a quien grito.

-¡Doctor Mitsugu!- EL mencionado se quedó de piedra y se giró sobre sí mismo en el pasillo admirando a quien le hablo, enseguida este susurro.

-¿En dónde está, En donde esta Souichi?-

-Voy a llamar a seguridad.- Dijo la enfermera de prisa, pero el peli negro detuvo sus movimientos al expresar.

-No… tranquila, lo conozco.- Expuso el acercándose al ojo verde a quien susurro.-Ven, vamos necesitas atenderte.-

Lo llevo despacio en dirección de una de las salas de emergencia, ahí le sentó en un banquito y cuestionó mientras se ponía guantes y preparaba lo necesario para sus heridas.

-¿Eres el amigo de Tatsumi-san, el de la otra vez?-

-Si…-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Me, me caí…- Respondió en un tono de más infantil.

-Eso veo, pero ¿Cómo?- Dijo posando un algodón con alcohol en la ceja y haciéndolo saltar asustado.- Perdona.-

\- caí, en el amor.-reafirmo serio.-E….Eso duele.-

Kurokawa quedo congelado, muchas situaciones pasaron por su cabeza acaso ese sujeto le había dicho claramente que estaba enamorado de Tatsumi Souichi, fue demasiado. Y por consiguiente llego a pensar que quizás esa era la razón de que Souichi hubiera dejado por un tiempo el hospital y decidido trasladarse a Japón. Admiro el rostro de aquel sujeto, sus ojos preocupados y sus orbes brillantes estaban completamente enamorado. Soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.-Sí, te duele porque estas herido.-

Tetsuhiro sujeto su mano y susurro.-Por favor, Kurokawa, dime en donde esta… dime que todavía no es tarde.-

Él se la pensó un poco y susurro.- Dijo que partiría a Japón en unos días, mientras tanto se está quedando en una cabaña, en el Rio Tajoh.- Tetsuhiro al escuchar aquello rápidamente algo se activó dentro suyo que lo hizo ponerse en pie y salir corriendo.-¡  
OYE, ESPERA A-A DONDE VAS!- El pediatra no pudo contenerlo, logro ver como él se perdía por los pasillos y salía de inmediato del hospital, algo en su interior le dictaba que ese sujeto estaba buscando a Souichi para decirle algo importante. Esbozando una sonrisa susurro.-Hermoso, sería maravilloso ver a Souichi-san feliz por primera vez.- Con calma se dejó caer en el banquito en donde estaba antes y susurro.- Espero lo encuentres muchacho.-

* * *

Recorría las avenidas y las calles, estaba cansado demasiado cansando quería tirarse en el piso y quedarse quieto, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no tenía la menor idea de adonde ir como ir a Tajoh ni nada solo sabía que en las experiencias como ángel, había seguido a un chico que se fugó de su familia y entonces recordó una de las paradas de auto bus, logro llegar ahí, pero había un enorme problema. Se posaba en la orilla del auto bus y admiraba todos los que subían tenían dinero y monedas, para pagar el pasaje pero él… ¿Qué podía tener? Nada no tenía nada, más que solo su ropa y zapatos y esas enormes ganas de querer ir a donde estaba su amado; era frustrante ver como los autobuses pasaban de largo a su lado y él no podía ir en ellos. Echo de menos el poder viajar a la velocidad del pensamiento a donde quisiera.

-Si continuase siendo un ángel, podría encontrarte…- Susurro con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, entonces logro entender el porqué de las lágrimas en un cuerpo humano, susurrando.- Los sentimientos que poseo hacen que mi cuerpo gotee, me siento muy desesperado ahora sé lo que ellos sufren,.. No… -Corrigió.- Lo que nosotros sufrimos.- Trago grueso y noto como un sujeto en el otro lado de la calle pedía un aventón, solo necesitaba poner su pulgar señalando hacia a un lado y con suerte alguien le llevaría a su destino quizás un alma caritativa se detuviera, pero por desgracia suya.

Un auto se detuvo, entonces el emocionado se acercó a la ventana para susurrar.- Muchísimas gra…- No pudo decir nada mas ya que era golpeado en la cara y Tetsuhiro cayó al piso de espaldas mirando al cielo, comenzaron a darle patadas y lo levantaron para estrellarlo contra el capot del auto, eran tres ladrones que buscaban robarle algo, pero al no encontrar nada, lo único que pudieron hacer fue arrebatarle los zapatos y lo dejaron tirado en el piso, yéndose con prisa.

Estaba aturdido y adolorido, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, un enorme trueno se presentó en el cielo, eso era lo último que le faltaba que comenzara a llover, despacio se fue poniendo en pie y a costa del dolor en su rostro y en todos su cuerpo continuo con su pose de pedir aventón, pero la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y ya había pasado dos horas ahí parado. Se dio por vencido bajo sus brazos y dio pasos hacia atrás para dejarse caer en la banca de cemento y susurrar.

-Souichi… quisiera estar contigo; Souichi.- Las gotas golpeaban su rostro y habían pegado sus cabellos a la frente y mejía suyos, con pesar observaba los autos correr de un lado a otro, analizando todo a su alrededor y luego hacia arriba susurro.

-Ku-Kunihiro… Si estás ahí…- Trago grueso y soltó unas lágrimas.- Ayúdame por favor.-

En cuestión de segundos un tráiler viajero se aparcaba a su frente haciendo rechinar los frenos y bajando la ventanilla del lado del copiloto un hombre grito con fuerza.-¿Necesitas ir a alguna parte amigo?- Tetsuhiro se puso en pie despacio y desconfiado, pronto se asomó a la ventana un perro el cual ladro emocionado y eso le dio alivio, siendo así que el dijera a donde se dirigía.

-¿Podría llevarme a Tajoh, por favor?-

-Bueno amigo yo voy a Reno.-

-¡YO VOY A TAJOH!- dijo más fuerte.

-Sube lo resolveremos en el camino.- Grito el hombre que manejaba.

_**Iris~Go go Dolls.**_

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**__**  
**__**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**__**  
**__**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**__**  
**__**And I don't want to go home right now.**_

_Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte__  
__Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo__  
__Tú estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré__  
__Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora._

Al instante en que el subió a ese tráiler, se sintió aliviado, el ángel castaño estuvo a su lado el no pudo notarlo, le había ayudado y vigilado desde que despertó en la construcción mientras el enorme transporte se alejaba, Kunihiro observaba hacia arriba y susurraba.- Espero que puedas ser feliz, Tetsuhiro…-

El enorme transporte de 15 velocidades se recorría la carretera inter estatal, que lo llevaría a su destino, el cansancio y los pensamientos emocionados pero inconclusos que vagaban a millones de segundos en su cabeza lo hicieron perder la batalla de su cansancio, siendo observado por su acompañante él se durmió mientras aquel hombre susurro.

-Al parecer ha sido un día duro para ti.- Dijo el platinado de cabellera un poco larga hasta los hombros y una barba un poco poblada.- Si…- Dijo metiendo otra velocidad.- Relájate muchacho… Resonó aquella voz tranquila y grave, el hombre traía una gorra que decía "Heaven" y una camisa uniformada en la cual se leía un nombre de pila, **Souji** era este. Su perro uno de orejas largas se acomodó en su regazo y acariciando su pelaje se inició el camino por las curvas peligrosas que en cuestión de horas los llevaron a las cercanías del Rio Tajoh en Reno.

Souji y su enorme tráiler se aparcaban en un motel y susurraba a su acompañante.- Oye muchacho.- Susurro pero aquel no respondía seguía dormido, emitió una sonrisa y toco su hombro para removerlo un poco, causando que aquel se asustara y cuestionara.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Te quedaste dormido.-

-¿Do-Dormido?- La verdad es que todo era nuevo para él, nunca pensó que el cuerpo se apagara de esa manera, solo lo había visto en los humanos y ahora que lo sentía, que podía sentir a flor de piel el cansancio y esa acción extraña en la que el cuerpo se mantiene relajado y sin hacer nada fue tremendo, acomodo sus ojos a la luz de los autos que estaban al frente en el parqueo y cuestiono.-¿En dónde estamos?-

-En Reno… lamento decirte que hasta aquí puedo llevarte.- Dijo con las cejas juntas Souji.

-Está bien, se lo agradezco.- Comenzó a alistarse para bajar pero enseguida aquel hombre le detuvo cuestionando.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas?-

-Creo que si.- Dijo con duda.

Souji sonrió y susurro.- Espero tengas suerte.- Tetsuhiro se bajó deprisa y en cuanto estuvo en el lugar aquel enorme transporte se movió a la carretera, la lluvia todavía arreciaba y él era bañado por esta sin clemencia, el frio comenzó a colarle los huesos, era tan gélido y dolía, observo a todos lados y noto el nombre del Hotel que decía "LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA." Respiraba agitado y estaba completamente abrumado y perdido, cerró con fuerza los ojos y susurro.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-

El viento hizo sonar una cadena de la cual pendía un enorme libro amarillo, en una caseta telefónica, entonces se acercó dudoso, llevo su mano a su cabeza y trato de recordar algo que le ayudara.

Esa cabaña, si no más recuerdo, es de… - Tomo el libro y busco en único nombre y apellido que le vinieron a la cabeza y ahí estaba el apellido Masaki, era el único apellido de ese tipo, con prisa se movió al motel y en este…

-Bienvenido a la última esperanza, me llamo, **Tomoe**, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

Tetsuhiro se aferró al mostrador y susurro.- Bu-Busco esta dirección, ¿Podría decirme por donde es?-

-Cielos.- hablo angustiada una joven de unos 21 años, quien noto la forma en que estaba aquel hombre que aparecía.-¡Tomoe-nisan! ¿Qué le paso a este señor?-

-**Kanako**… no seas mal educada, el señor está buscando una dirección, nada mas.-

-Pero está muy mal herido, debe quedarse en una habitación rápido.-

-No… muchas gracias, en verdad agradezco su preocupación… pero en este momento necesito ir a este sitio.-

-Yo puedo decirte a donde es.- Dijo una mujer con mirada amable a la cual ambos chicos llamaron madre, ella sonrió y se acercó susurrando, al tiempo que tomaba aquel papel y susurraba.-Si cruzas el bosque veras la cabaña, está a unas dos millas de aquí, lamento no poderte llevar pero la tormenta es demasiado severa, lo mejor sería que esperes hasta mañana.-

-NO, NECESITO IR.- dijo saliendo del lugar casi corriendo, los tres observaron a aquel que desaparecía por la puerta de vidrio en dirección al bosque, cada uno se observó y de un momento a otro desaparecieron de inmediato…

* * *

Corría por entre los árboles, el cuerpo estaba cansado y parecía tenerfiebre pues sus mejías y labios estaban rojas y el vapor que salía de su boca era demasiado visible, su cuerpo temblaba y sus pies dolían pues corría como loco descalzo y sufriendo, pero en su cabeza y corazón solo algo lo movía el poder encontrarse con su pelo largo; finalmente salió a un camino de tierra. El corazón se le agrando al ver a la enorme cabaña al costado del lago enorme que recibía inclemente las enormes gotas y el viento que hacía que la marejada sea salvaje.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña, Souichi se encontraba sentado en un sofá enorme, admirando o más bien tratando de relajarse admirando la llama en la chimenea, no podía concentrarse, desde que lo vio por última vez en la biblioteca. Llego un momento en que observo al piso y susurro.

-Es mejor así… No soy quien para hacerte perder ese maravilloso poder.- Tomo un largo suspiro y observo por la ventana admiraba el lago, siendo apenas iluminado por los faroles de las otras casas alrededor del lago, la lluvia parecía haberse disipado la tormenta estaba ahora silenciosa y el solo podía sentirse devastado y completamente desesperado, lo había perdido todo desde un principio su vida había sido miserable, lo único bueno que tubo era el hecho de poder haber salvado a esas personas y de poder haber salvado a esa pequeña niña y lo más importante el haber conocido a Tetsuhiro.

Aun se sentía solitario cuando su perro elevo su cabeza y miro a la puerta moviendo la cola con alegría se puso de pie y corrió ladrando a la puerta.

-¿Mm, que pasa Kuma?- Se puso en pie despacio, traía puesta su pijama blanca y un suéter de landa con botones al centro dicho elemento lo traía abierto, enseguida observo que su perro se posaba en dos patas y golpeaba la puerta con entera emoción y desesperación.-¡OYE TRANQUILO IDIOTA!- Dijo para sujetarle del collar y hacerlo a un lado al tiempo que abría la puerta de un golpazo y susurraba.- No hay na…- Se silenció.

Sus orbes se dilataron y temblaron al ver al que se encontraba en la puerta, parecía estar muy mal, sangre había en todo su rostro un rostro que tenía una expresión cansando y totalmente adolorido, pero emitiendo una sonrisa apenas susurro.-Soui…- No pudo conjugar su nombre la emoción lo venció haciéndolo caer al piso Souichi con prisa llego a su lado y grito.

-¡OYE!- Toco su cuello y se reclamó diciendo.- QUE MIERDAS ESTOY HACIENDO.- Él sabía que eso no funcionaria, pero entonces en su mano se sintió el palpito de aquella vena en aquel cuello del peli azul, impresionado susurro formando enormes lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

No pudo responder nada, ya estaba totalmente inconsciente, con calma lo llevo adentro y lo coloco en el piso sobre una alfombra cerca de la chimenea y quitándole toda la ropa susurraba.

-No puede ser cierto. Estas cubierto de sangre tienes fiebre, ¿Qué te paso?- expuso con las cejas juntas y el rostro preocupado, admiraba su cuerpo y lo tocaba sin poder creerlo, ahora sentía la tibieza de su piel y silencioso noto como su pecho se elevaba con suavidad gracias a la respiración, una alegría lo invadió pero no era momento para sentir eso. Se puso en pie y busco una sábana, también se hizo de una toalla y un recipiente para poder bajarle la fiebre. Al menos al llegar la 1 de la mañana la fiebre había cesado y el ojo miel se dedicó a limpiar sus heridas en su rostro.

Llego un momento en que no pudo evitar el poner un dedo en una de las heridas y verificar que aquello era sangre era imposible, sentía su calidez, ambiro la sangre en sus dedos y susurro.

-¿Por qué… que, has hecho?- Souichi noto como el peli azul abría sus ojos lentamente, ubicando la luz y admirando el techo de la cabaña, los giro a un costado en donde pudo ver a Souichi y sin pensar en el dolor y cansancio de su cuerpo, se incorporó de prisa y le abrazo. Souichi agrando los ojos y susurro.-¿Qué estas…?-

-Souichi…- Susurro con la garganta apretada quería llorar y no pudo evitar ese padecimiento.- Souichi.- Le llamaba con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejías, con calma el mencionado se fue apartando y susurraba.

-No llores… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tonto?-

-La libre elección…-

-¿La libre elección?-

-Souichi… yo…-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, porque dejaste de ser lo que eras?-

-Por ti.-

-¿Pero por qué?, yo… no te lo pedí.- Dijo molesto e irritado.

-Souichi lo hice porque te amo.- El pelo largo se quedó tieso y agacho su rostro hacia abajo admirando la alfombra que estaba bajo los cuerpos de ambos.

-Tonto…- Sollozo.- Dejaste esa hermosura por algo que no vale la pena.-

-No digas eso… no, me arrepiento si puedo verte si puedo tocarte si puedo, si puedo… besarte.- Susurro para sujetar su rostro y elevarlo despacio al mismo tiempo que observaba sus orbes miel y muy despacio juntaba sus labios a los de un Souichi que comenzó a temblar, se estaba poniendo nervioso y completamente estresado, pero ante sentir aquellos labios un sentimiento de alegría y de amor se formó en su pecho tanto así que no pudo evitar el llorar, sentía el aliento de su boca el calor de sus labios, el sabor de la sangre en estos y todo eso lo volvió loco.

-Tetsuhiro…-

-Te amo, por fin puedo sentir tus labios.- Susurro, con voz suave y necesitaba, para acrecentar los besos que con entera pasión se daban, Souichi noto como él le hacía caer lentamente sobre la alfombra y chupeteaba su labio inferior haciendo sonidos exquisitos y sonoros con su boca, sus lenguas se asomaron para sentirse tibias y cálidas, tanto así que Souichi comenzó a temblar más y a sentirse sofocado al punto de susurrar excitado.

-Tetsuhiro…-

-¿Dime?-

-Quieres que te muestre algo, que jamás vas a olvidar.-

-Si… por favor.- Ante aquello lo empujo con calma para dejarlo caer boca arriba mientras él se retiraba el suéter y abría los botones de su pijama, enseguida la deslizo por sobre sus hombros, sus piernas estaban a los costados del cuerpo del ojo verde quien admiraba todo con los ojos entrecerrados, notaba como Souichi exponía su torso, admirando esa piel blanca y tersa, esas tetillas rosadas y ese cabello que se desparramaba sobre sus hombros y apenas inundaba su pecho, pronto el se retiró el pantalón de la pijama y susurro.

-Esto… espero nunca lo olvides.- Sentencio para agacharse y besar sus labios haciendo sentir la necesidad en el Ángel de emitir un jadeo, mientras las caderas de Souichi se acariciaban contra el miembro de su ojo verde quien se tensó y susurro, un poco asustado.

-So-Souichi, ese calor…-

-Es el tuyo y el mío.- Susurro, para mirar hacia donde estaba ambos miembros acariciándose, Tetsuhiro le observo con los ojos abiertos enormemente y susurro.

-Tengo miedo.-

-No lo tengas…- Susurro, para tomar su mano y llevarla por todo su cuerpo, hasta su entrada en donde susurro en su oído.- Este lugar…- Tetsuhiro acaricio el recto y sometió un poco su dedos susurrando.

-Es tu interior.-

-¡Humg!- Jimio para notar que Tetsuhiro se sentaba y quedaba con las piernas abiertas sobre su pelvis, notando como el miembro palpitante del ojo verde se acariciaba en sus testículos y ansiaba entrar a ese lugar, con calma Souichi sometió su mano entre ambos cuerpos y guio aquel miembro a su entrada para presionar y susurrar.-Di-dime que sientes.-

-…- No podía hablar, percibía como su glande era acariciado en aquella entrada, percibía la necesidad de empujar la punta de su pene en ese lugar, pero al instante en que noto que Souichi se penetraba susurro.- Ahg, Souichi…- Le observo con los ojos llenos de placer y entonces este cuestiono de nuevo.

-Dímelo, di-Dime que sientes.- Souichi respiraba acelerado y comenzaba a sudar, mientras Morinaga se aferraba a su cintura en un abrazo y ocultaba su rostro avergonzado en su pecho soltó un enorme jadeo percibiendo como su pene entraba despacio en ese sitio, en el momento en que todo su grueso pene entro a ese sitio el elevo despacio su rostro y soltando un jadeo susurro.

-Siento…- Se silenció al percatarse que Souichi apretaba su entrada y le besaba los labios susurrando entre estos.

-Di-dime, por favor…-

-Se siente… cálido, doloroso… y placentero… -Respondió para besarle desesperado y sentir como Souichi movía sus caderas haciendo un poco más placentera la faena.-Ah, ¡Ah! Souichi.- Le llamo temblando por completo. El mencionado llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y enterró sus dedos en estos para jalonearlos un poco y enterrar en su cuello el rostro de Tetsuhiro quien succiono su piel en sus besos y a quien confeso.

-Somos uno.- Tetsuhiro elevo su rostro y le observo completamente enamorado, mientras el soltando una de sus manos de aquellos cabellos sujeto su mejía y le beso con pasión enorme y agrego.- Fuimos hechos para serlo.-

No hubo más que decir, las envestidas eran profundas y totalmente dolorosas para ambos, pues era la primera vez que ellos conocían esa sensación, Souichi estaba completamente extasiado, esos ojos que le miraban en cada expresión placentera lo excitaban más y más, había soñado con este momento desde que conoció a ese Ángel.

Tetsuhiro tomo su espalda en sus manos y lo dirigió a la alfombra para recostarle con cuidado, sin separarse, no quería salir de su interior en ningún momento, su cuerpo era algo que él no podía soportar, no entendía como seria explicar o describir eso que lograba percibir, estaba lleno de amor, de deseo y de éxtasis, tomo las piernas de su amado y las beso con total pasión, mientras sus caderas se movían marcando el paso y su miembro ahora salía y entraba con facilidad, dejo los besos para acercar sus labios a la boca de su pelo largo quien jadeaba diciendo.

-¡Ahhhg! No, te muevas de esa forma oh yo…-

-Souichi, siento que algo se incrementa en mí, ¿Qué es?-

-E-Eso, se llama orgasmo…- Susurro con voz trabajosa.

-Quiero explotar, quiero hacerlo.- Susurró con lágrimas y asustado.- Souichi esto, esto es demasiado placer.-

-Tetsuhiro.- Susurro arrugando las cejas y notando como el mencionado aceleraba sus envestidas y lo descolocaba, se aferró a los brazos de su amante quien había colocado sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y se había agachado para alcanzar sus labios y besarle con entera desesperación, el momento en que ambos cuerpos estaban llegando al orgasmo llego, Tetsuhiro aparto sus labios de los de su ojo miel y con los ojos apretados fuertemente grito.

-¡AHG!- Una enorme corriente lo rodeo un escalofrió tremendo lo rodeo, percibía las palpitaciones en su miembro y entre abrió los ojos en donde Souichi respiraba acelerado y susurraba.

-No… No mires.- Dijo el con los ojos entre abiertos y sintiéndose venir remojando todo su vientre y parte del vientre de Tetsuhiro quien agrando la mirada al notar como el semen se escapaba de aquel miembro, no pudo evitar tomar entre su mano aquel miembro y cuestionar.

-¿Entonces es eso?-

-No… no lo toques.-

-Pero…- Dijo masajeándolo sin pensar en que Souichi se volvería loco de nuevo y se correría de nuevo.

-NO AHG.- De nuevo eyaculo en su mano manchando parte de su rostro y el Tetsuhiro al notar que eso cayo en su mejía susurro.

-¿Este eres tú?-

-No, deja, eso yo voy a limpiarlo.-

-Pero… quiero saber cuál es tu sabor.-

-NO.- Dijo tomando su mano y susurrando.- Eso no se come.-

-Solo quiero probarlo.-

-Co-Como quieras.- Dijo apartando su mano y notando que él se llevaba aquella gota a su boca y probaba y susurraba.

-Mmm, no sé a qué sabe.-

-Estúpido.- Susurro con una gotita en su frente, queriendo salir de su pose, pero Tetsuhiro no se lo permitía susurrando.

-No… quiero estar así para siempre.-

-Eso es imposible.- Dijo con suavidad.- debemos separarnos.-

-Pero el calor de tu cuerpo, esa humedad la quiero siempre en mi cuerpo.- Souichi sonrió y susurro.

-Eres tan tonto.- Dijo para por fin hacerle separar e invitarlo a recostarse a su lado, lo encajo en su pecho en donde el ojo verde sintió y escucho el palpito de aquel corazón y susurro.

-No solo esto es suficiente para amar a una persona y tú debes saberlo muy bien.-

-Si… el sexo, es solo un acto de amor entre dos personas que se aman de corazón…- Se elevó un poco y susurro.- Souichi mi corazón y el tuyo laten al mismo tiempo.-

-Si… y es probable que algún día deje de hacerlo.-

-No digas eso.-

-Es la vida… alguien me dijo una vez que cuando el cuerpo falla uno debe morir.- Tetsuhiro se entristeció.- Pero no te preocupes, tontito, yo todavía tengo mucho que vivir y enseñarte…- El ojo verde se aferró a su cuerpo y susurro.

-Vivirás mucho lo se.- Se fue quedando dormido lentamente.

* * *

La mañana llego, y él se ponía de pie, fue el primero en abordar la regadera y ducharse, sentía como el agua banaba su cuerpo acariciaba sus largos cabellos y todos rincón de su cuerpo, se sentía pleno feliz y completamente realizado, admiro las botellas de champo y susurro con una sonrisa.

-Tetsuhiro… me alegro que hayas tomado esa decisión, aunque… no lo merezco…- Observo por la ventana los arboles enormes y el cielo limpio y sin nubes. Ya listo se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y llegar a la sala en donde se agacho y posando algunos mechones de su cabello tras de sus orejas, beso esos labios y susurro.

-Oi… despierta.- Entre movimientos suaves él fue despertando Tetsuhiro admiro esas orbes miel y susurro.

-Buenos días, Souichi.-

-Buenos días.- Contesto con calma y una linda pero rápida sonrisa.- Ya es hora de que te levantes, señor Morinaga.-

-¿Morinaga, quien es Morinaga?-

-Tú me dijiste que así era tu apellido.-

-E-Eso…- Se sentó en el piso y rasco su mejía susurrando.- Em, está bien me quedo con ese apellido, ¿te parece?-

-Me parece ridículo, pero debes tener un apellido si es que quieres vivir en este mundo, no puedes tener uno que sea extraño como un plato o vaso.-

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste.-

-Déjamelo a mi yo me encargare.- Dijo para intentar ponerse en pie pero fue jalado por el ojo verde quien lo recibió en su cuerpo y le estrujo en un abrazo y un cálido y hermoso beso, Kuma al frente ladro emocionado ante aquello Souichi se sonrojo y susurro.

-Dios este idiota nos vio haciendo cosas que no debemos ayer.-

-Souichi, él debe estar feliz por ti.-

-Bueno, debo decir que es un pervertido, perro pervertido, no creas que no te vi que nos espiabas.- El animalito chillo y se escondió tras el sofá, ambos rieron y entonces ya de pie y desnudo Tetsuhiro se estiro aun adolorido, pero ahora más pues su abdomen dolía mas bien sus músculos.

-Me siento un poco adolorido.-

-Es porque tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas.

-Entiendo eso Souichi pero, ¿Por qué me miras así?- Cuestionó el con un entrecejo curioso pues Souichi le observaba de pies a cabeza y es que solo le faltaba la baba para que este denunciara que estaba asombrado por ese cuerpo tan varonil y hermoso.

-Eres tan…- Se aclaró la garganta y susurró.- Ejem hare, ve a bañarte yo… hare algo para que comamos.-

-¿Comida? ¡SOUICHI! ¿Te das cuenta?- Cuestiono abrazándole.

-¿Qué dices que hablas?-

-Cocinaras mi primera comida.- Expuso emocionado y al borde de lágrimas de emoción.

-Oye, oye eso no es cosa de otro mundo joder.-

-Para mí si lo es.- Entristeció.

-Ya, está bien…- Dijo para darle un beso en la mejía y susurrar.- Date prisa, te deje ropa en el perchero del baño.

-Si.- Dijo emocionado y con camino rápido fue al cuarto de baño siendo guiado por las indicaciones del pelos largos que enseguida, abrió la nevera y susurro.

-¿Y que se supone que cocine?- Dijo sacando algunas cosas y apresurándose con una ensalada, estaba arreglando la mesa y había puesto a coser fideos para hacer un platillo italiano, la pasta era lo mejor que le quedaba…

* * *

Mientras él se lucia en el baño, Tetsuhiro estaba tardando por dos razones, la primera no sabía cómo demonios funcionaba la regadera, la toco con miedo pero nada paso, ahora se enfocó en un pomo redondo de cristal y lo giro haciendo que el agua cayera de inmediato en su cuerpo, estaba fría y con prisa grito.

¡ESTA FRIA!-

Se salió del cuarto de la regadera y susurro, temblando.- Vamos Tetsuhiro tu puedes controlar eso.- Tomo el cristal y lo movió suavemente a otro costado posicionándolo al medio y causando que esta dejara salir los chorros de agua templada un poco cálida perfecta, se sometió emocionado y lo que sintió lo dejo atolondrado, el agua recorría su cuerpo, era algo tan delicioso relajante y sensual, tanto así que poso sus manos sobre los azulejos de la pared y pensó en ese calor interno de Souichi, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Mientras el hacía eso.

* * *

Souichi veía todo preparado, ya había pasado una hora y el aun no salía, extrañado observo el pasillo y luego la mesa del comedor y admirando la ensalada y la pasta que humeaba al igual que dos velas y los manteles que cubrían dos puestos, en donde reposaban dos platos, con prisa algo llego a su cabeza.

-Él nunca ha probado una pera.- Dijo eso y se puso en pie, para correr afuera, tomar su bicicleta y partir a la tienda más cercana, había sido un viaje rápido a la tienda, había pasado la carretera peligrosa y finalmente logro comprar las peras, admiraba todo a su frente como el viento soplaba y removía los flecos en el frente de su rostro, se sentía tan bien ese día, era un día en que toda su tristeza se había ido por un largo y extenso tubo. Tomo la mochila en donde puso lo que compro y se la hecho a la espalda para disponerse a ir, mientras pedaleaba sentía el viento en su cara era tan rico, tan delicioso que podía calarse hasta sus huesos, su corazón irradiaba felicidad y se sentía tan libre por fin. Pues la carga de sus fantasmas pasados y la dura vida se esfumaron.

-Ahora conocerás todo a mi lado.- Sonrió, mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos y comenzó a sentir esa necesidad de soltar el timón y estirar sus brazos, él lo había hecho antes, pero no sabía por qué quería hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacía podría tocar el cielo, pues a su lado ya estaba la persona más importante que pudo conocer…

* * *

En el baño el hacía lo mismo, estiraba los brazos sentía esa sensación de querer volar, mientras el agua le bañaba por completo el cuerpo, pero luego de notar que sus dedos se arrugaban decidió terminar aquello, salió del cuarto de baño y con prisa se cambió, se puso una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón deportivo, en el pasillo encontró a Kuma ladrando alegre.

-¡Souichi ya termine!- Dijo emocionado, mirando todo a su alrededor en donde noto la mesa atestada de comida, sonrió un poco al notar los dos manteles unidos y cerca, todo era perfecto, entonces, se acercó a la puerta corrediza que daba a un porche, en donde podías ver a todo su esplendor el lago hermoso, poso sus antebrazos en la madera rígida de este balcón y susurro.-Es hermoso.- Sonrió, pero un sentimiento extraño lo golpeo, pareció escuchar la voz de Souichi a lo lejos y girando su rostro, noto que una de las velas se apagó.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, una angustia lo rodeo de pies a cabeza enseguida hizo silencio y escucho solo el viento, algo no andaba bien, con prisa como si le hubieran dicho salió corriendo por las gradas que daban al bosque, recorrió todo en unos minutos…

* * *

En tanto en la carretera, un camión que llevaba una carga de árboles talados, estaba en el costado de esta, el chofer con prisa localizo la ambulancia en el radio y esta llegaría pronto, se bajó a poner un sinfín de antorchas para avistar el accidente que se había suscitado, se agacho al accidentado y grito.-¡IRE POR AYUDA!- Grito para dejarle puesto un abrigo negro.

El solo respiraba trabajosamente, había estado tan feliz que no pudo ver el camión y se estrelló con la parte trasera, su cuerpo dolía y el pecho le ardía.- Mal…dita sea…- Susurro, arrugando las cejas pudo descubrir que si se movía algo por dentro se rompería, dedujo como médico que aquel accidente le había causado una hemorragia interna, tanto que comenzó a toser.- Tetsuhiro…- Susurro con lágrimas y desesperado.

* * *

El finalmente llegaba a la carretera en donde miro a ambos lado y cuando observo a su derecha noto peras en el piso, y las antorchas también la bicicleta bajo el tráiler, se apuró a rodearlo y no pudo creer lo que miraba, Souichi estaba en piso, se barrió a llegar a él y sujeto su mano gritando.

-¡SOUICHI!-

Tocia con esfuerzo y derramando lagrimas susurraba.- Tet-suhiro…-

-No hables…- Dijo con desesperación y ojos angustiados.

-Lo arruine…-

-No… cálmate tranquilízate, ya viene la ayuda por favor no…-

-Tetsuhiro…- Susurro con la garganta apretada.- Quería mostrarte todo…-

-Lo harás, por favor no hables.-

-Veo a alguien… una persona se está acercando.- El ojo verde arrugo las cejas en enfado y grito.

-NO LO MIRES MIRAME A MI, SOUICHI POR FAVOR.-

-¿Es eso lo que pasa?- El corazón se desquebrajo en su pecho estaba temblando y comenzó a llorar con fuerza susurrando.

-Si…-

-Comprendo…- Susurro, por ultimo diciendo.- Cuando… me pregunten… que fue lo que más me gusto… diré que fuiste tú.-

-Souichi…- Lloraba y estrujaba su cuerpo con fuerza el último aliento del pelos largos se hizo sentir…

* * *

Todo se volvió blanco, observaba a un sujeto castaño el cual le susurraba.

-Es por acá…- Souichi le siguió, no había nada a su alrededor el dolor los llantos y la voz de Tetsuhiro se desaparecieron al instante, no sentía nada, solo sentía paz, siguió los pasos del castaño quien le observo por sobre su hombro y expuso.-Hace mucho que no eras feliz.-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no importa.- Dijo mientras se hacía más fuerte la luz y Souichi quedaba solo entonces, no supo a donde ir, miraba todo a su alrededor no había nada solo el, cuando de pronto una enorme luz se hizo fuerte a su lado derecho, entonces escucho.

-¡NIISAN!- Su cuerpo se quedó tieso esa voz la reconocía, dos lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos y se giró a ese costado observando con asombro a su hermana quien corría con los brazos abiertos y se lanzaba enzima. Era la misma niña pequeña y la cual fue cambiando hasta estar mayor Souichi estaba impactado y susurraba.

-Kanako.-

-Souichi.- Susurro otra voz más grave y tremendamente reconocida para él, a los lados estaba su padre Tomoe su hermano y… tras de ambos su madre, a la cual se le lanzo enzima y acaricio con fuerza susurrando.

-Están aquí.-

-Hijo.- Expuso la mujer con total calma y voz suave.

-Nii-san, te extrañamos mucho.- Susurraba Tomoe.

-Te queremos demasiado.-Agrego Souji con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun no es tu momento.- Dijo la mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños a quien toco con un dedo a su hijo justo en el lado izquierdo, dejando un doloroso sentir en el pelo largo quien grito.

-¡AHG! Madre ¿qué haces?-

-VETE YA.- Gritaron sus hermanos, siendo empujado por Souji quien susurro al último.

-SE FELIZ… y siempre, siempre cree en ti y en Dios…- Dijo empujándolo con fuerza cosa que Souichi solo podía ver chispazos de luz y sentía caer, un enorme dolor se presentó en su pecho que le hizo gritar con fuerzas.

-¡AHHGG!- Se apretó el pecho y de pronto solo pudo verse en una sala de hospital su cuerpo estaba siendo azotado por el electroshock, a su lado Kunihiro susurro.

-El entiende que has sufrido mucho y que tus buenas acciones han hecho recapacitar su decisión… vive y se feliz.- Susurro empujándolo a la cama en la cual cayo entrando a su cuerpo de prisa…

* * *

Se encontraba en el pasillo del hospital tenía una pera en su mano y miraba al piso lleno de lágrimas, no podía parar de llorar, había sido duro ver aquello tanto así que restregó su rostro y enfureció admirando al cielo del pasillo con odio. Cuando de pronto se encontró solo en aquel lugar sintió algo que jamás había percibido alguien le parecía mirar y entonces expuso.

-No puedo verte pero sé que estás ahí.-

-Tetsuhiro.-

-¿Fuiste tú?-

-Yo…-

-POR QUE EL HIZO ESTO.- Grito levantándose y llorando con fuerza.- ¿Acaso es un castigo?-

Kunihiro se silenció y susurro con calma.- No, sabes que eso no es así, el no castiga, lo prometió desde la última vez hace miles de años.- Ahora se acercó a él y poso su mano en su hombro y susurro.-Tetsuhiro… Tengo que preguntarte algo.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono bastante cabizbajo y con la tristeza en toda la expresión de su rostro.

-Si hubieses sabido que esto iba a pasar, ¿Lo hubieras hecho, hubieses dejado todo por el?-

-Si… lo hubiese hecho… prefiero unos minutos poder tocar su rostro, oler su cabello y sentir sus besos que siglos sin eso.- Las lágrimas recorrían su nariz hacia abajo, Kunihiro suspiro y expuso.

-Entiendo…-

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y Tetsuhiro elevo su rostro para observar de quien se trataba era Kurokawa Mitsugu quien llegaba apresurado y cuestionaba.-¿Qué paso?- El respiraba agitado y observaba al peli azul oscuro quien susurro.

-Kurokawa…-

Escucharon pasos nuevamente y el medico fue asaltado de prisa por el pediatra quien aún respiraba agitado y cuestionaba.-¿Doctor, usted está atendiendo al doctor Tatsumi?-

-Si…-

-¿Que paso?- Tetsuhiro aun miraba el piso escuchando apenas lo que el diría.

-¿No hay familiares?-

-No… Susurro con tristeza, para luego observar a el que estaba cabizbajo.- Pero él es su amigo, intimo.- Aquel medico entonces sujeto a Tetsuhiro quien solo observaba con ojos rojos al que había tratado al pelo largo.

-El accidente fue tremendo, perforo un pulmón y tiene roto un brazo y una pierna… esto…- Susurro rascando su cuello.- Es prácticamente un milagro que aun este vivo.-

Aquello dicho hizo elevar con prisa el rostro de Tetsuhiro y escuchar.

-Es un milagro, pues el vino aquí clínicamente muerto, pues la sangre interna había…-

-¡PUEDO VERLO!-

Corto de prisa y con un enorme llanto, sujeto las manos del docto el cual susurro.- Por supuesto…-

Tomo camino por el pasillo y corrió mientras el medico gritaba.-¡OYE ESPERA, QUE LE PASA!- Grito observando al otro y este susurrando.

-Está enamorado eso es lo que pasa.- Ambos le siguieron de cerca ya que una enfermera no le dejaba entrar a la habitación, no sin antes ser aprobada por el doctor de emergencias, el cual susurro.

-Déjale entrar…- Dijo con voz grave para agregar.- Esta sedado, paso por una operación mayor, se cuidadoso.- Dijo a lo que el Tetsuhiro entraba despacio, escuchando los sonidos de las máquinas y notando que la cortina estaba cubriendo la luz del sol afuera, se acercó despacio a él y con entera calma tomo su mano sentándose a su lado en una silla, en cuanto tomo su mano su pecho se apretó y el deseo de llorar lo inundo. Lloraba de alegría y de alivio, al menos Souichi había sobrevivido, era un milagro, entre sus llantos susurro mirando al cielo de la habitación.

-Gracias…- No podía dejar de llorar era demasiado…

* * *

Unos mes después…

Entraban a la habitación Isogai Taichirou y familiares, ya no estaba en terapia intensiva ahora estaba en una habitación normal y solo faltarían unos días para que pudiera salir de ahí, Taichirou observaba con una enorme sonrisa al pelo largo quien era atosigado por Raiko la cual gritaba.

-¡Muchacho estúpido, como nos preocupas!-

-Señora, tranquilícese.- Susurro el pelos largos moviendo su mano buena, la cual no tenía el yeso y mirando enfadado a la mujer quien lloraba de emoción.

-Ya es suficiente Raiko.- Expuso con calma el platinado de cabellos cortos al tiempo que cuestionaba.-¿Cómo te sientes Doc?-

-Horrible… ya quiero irme a casa.-

-Vamos tranquilo todo a su tiempo.- Expuso con calma el Taichirou, quien noto como Souichi buscaba a alguien.

-¿Buscas a Tetsuhiro?-

-Si…-

-Pues bueno él nos dijo que irían por él, por eso no vino con nosotros.-

-¿Qué, pero quién?-

-Yo…- Se escuchó la voz de un rubio que asomo en la puerta y quien traía un enorme ramo de rosas, a su lado Tetsuhiro se miraba furioso, ambos parecían tener un ojo morado.

-¿Masaki?- Cuestiono impresionado el Tatsumi, a aquel que se acercaba y susurraba.

-¡Te ves bien a pesar de haber pasado por el lumbral de la muerte.- Bromeo, Tetsuhiro agacho su rostro tristemente.

-Tarado no es gracioso…- El clima se sintió tenso.-¿Podrían decirme que ocurre?-

-Pues nada, solo que este sujeto golpea duro.- Dijo sobando su ojo y mandíbula.- Pero ya quedamos en algo, ¿No es verdad Tetsuhiro?-

-…- Aun miraba al piso.

-Bueno, bueno Raiko, y usted señor dejémosle solos a ambos.- Dijo con calma para salir de ahí y por fin dejarles a solas a ambos, Tetsuhiro se movió despacio y susurro.

-¿Souichi, aun estás enamorado de ese sujeto?-

-¿Qué, pero que estás diciendo?-

-SE HONESTO.-

-Por supuesto que no idiota.- Respondió indignado.- Al único que quiero es a un tonto e idiota ángel que decidió dejar todo por mí.-

-ESE SOY YO.- Dijo feliz acercándose a él como un niño y mirándole profundamente al mismo tiempo que cuestionaba.-¿Dime, que sucedió?-

-Te lo explicare luego, por ahora solo quiero dormir.- Dijo con calma Souichi estirando su mano y susurrando.- Y quiero que tu veles mi sueño.- Tetsuhiro asintió y susurro.

-Descansa…- Se quedó ahí con él la tranquilidad rodeaba su corazón a menudo se apretaba la cara o un brazo para saber si aquello no era un sueño, en el que Souichi aún estaba vivo, pero no era eso, tal parecía él estaba con vida y a su lado, notando que el pelo largo se durmió plácidamente se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana para observar a su frente en donde se encontraba a lo lejos un ángel de cabello castaño y quien sonreía, lo pudo ver tan frescamente a lo lejos.

-Kunihiro… muchísimas gracias…-

* * *

Los días y meses pasaron, ellos estaban juntos finalmente, la vida se estaba volviendo más y más hermosa para el Ángel, a veces extrañaba ser uno de ellos pero al conocer todas las cosas que el mundo te puede dar se olvidó por completo, claro que el siempre agradecía o platicaba con Kunihiro cuando esta solía llegar a verlos. Souichi se volvió un médico especialista en cardiología, el mejor de la ciudad el accidente no afecto para nada su profesión, pero eso sí, dejo el cigarro y la bebida, puesto que las medicinas eran su coctel de cada día, gracias al pulmón perforado… el cual fue sanando poco a poco, estaban felices incluso se movieron a una nueva casa más grande puesto que ahora sería una enorme familia de tres.

Kurokawa acompañado de una trabajadora social le entregaron luego de dos años a la pequeña del hospital. Ahora si estaban completos…

* * *

9 Años después…

Esos días tristes y llenos de dolor se esfumaron, ahora ambos caminaban por la playa y una niña corría por entre la arena gritaba a Kuma que no se escapara y Souichi también gritaba.

-Kanako, no te separes demasiado.- Tetsuhiro observo la imagen, observaba a Souichi elevando a la pequeña bebé, que hace 9 años encontraron en un basurero tras una pastelería, ahora ella era su hija adoptiva la hija adoptiva de ambos, Souichi la abrazaba por detrás y reía junto a ella pues la reacción de ella al tocar la espuma del mar era terriblemente llena de miedo, Tetsuhiro respiro hondamente observando al mar y sintiendo esa sensación de cantos celestiales, no había duda él le había regalado algo más que una libre elección, le regalo el amor.

¡Souichi, Kanako!- Gritaba acercándose a ellos corriendo y gritando.-¡UNA CARRERA A VER QUIEN LLEGA MAS RAPIDO A la camioneta!-

-YO TE GANARE PAPI.- Grito con prisa, la pequeña siendo seguid por ambos, Kuma ladraba con fuerza y ellos se perdían abandonando el mar agitado pero hermoso.

-¡Oi! No se vale, ella tiene ventaja.-

-RAPIDO SOUICHI O NOS GANARA KANAKO.-

La vida…a veces te puede dar muchas pruebas enormes y dolorosas, pero no hay prueba que no sea superada solo la muerte… para eso si no hay más remedio más que solo aceptar el hecho de que esa persona que amabas se fue de este mundo y que ahora descansa, si tienes a alguien que falleció hace poco o que fue hace años nunca dudes que esta persona te observa… quizás desde un cielo muy lejano lo hace, nunca la olvides porque tarde o temprano se reunirá contigo…

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno este fue un fic lleno de emociones y de sentimientos n_n quería ser fiel a la película pero, al darme cuenta que Souichi había sufrido demasiado decidí que lo mejor sería que disfrutara su vida con su amado Ángel… ¿Les gusto? Espero con el corazón que si, por qué a mí me encanto, perdonen el retraso es que he estado muy ocupada y tendré que atrasar muchos escritos los estoy haciendo lo más pronto posible cuando tengo tiempo así que perdonen u.u Espero hayan captado el mensaje del fic y que no haya sido de su desagrado el final n_n a mí me gusto además no quería hacerlas llorar ya suficiente lo hicieron gracias nenas! Y caballeros un saludito a todos!**

**SE DESPIDE Aurorita! Nos vemos en mis demás fics que espero actualizar pronto ja ne!**


End file.
